


Snow Days (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Chess, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Snowed In
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: 在纽约的“世纪暴风雪”中，Finch觉得被困在了自己家里。Reese和Bear在暴雪中穿过纽约城前去帮助他。纽约整个断电了，所以机器摄像头也停止了工作。在Finch家，Finch和Reese聊天，下棋，更多地谈话。他们分享了彼此的过去，还有一些内心深处的感情。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snow Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/968386) by [Jo (jmathieson)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/pseuds/Jo). 



  

**飞雪漫漫，温情暖暖**

 

 

Title: Snow Days

Author: Jo (jmathieson)（<http://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/profile>  ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: Person of Interest (TV)

Pairing: Harold Finch/John Reese

Rating: NC17

Additional Tags:

Friends to Lovers, First Time, Chess, Canon-Typical Violence, Snowed In

 

**Summary:**

During New York's 'Blizzard of the Century', Finch feels trapped in his own home. Reese and Bear walk across New York in the blizzard to come to Finch's rescue. New York is without power, so the machine is blind. At Finch's house, Finch and Reese talk, play chess, and talk some more. They each share some of their past, and some of their feelings.

 

**A/N:**

Thanks very much to my wonderful cheerleaders and beta-readers: t!, Jamie, i_m_just_jay and thefrogg.

Find me on Tumblr at: [Queen of Wands](http://jmathieson-fic.tumblr.com/)

 

 

原文地址：

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/968386>

 

 

授权：（2014年2月25日终于在Tumblr上收到授权）

Hello, Sorry to take so long replying to your Ask, I have a hard time with writing back to people. Thank you for asking to translate “Snow Days”. Yes, you have my permission! When you have posted your translation, please send me a link. Thank you, and I’m very glad you like the story so much that you want to share it with others!

  

**警告：**

无

朋友是爱人，第一次，下棋，暴力暗示，大雪

 

**摘要：**

在纽约的“世纪暴风雪”中，Finch觉得被困在了自己家里。Reese和Bear在暴雪中穿过纽约城前去帮助他。纽约整个断电了，所以机器摄像头也停止了工作。在Finch家，Finch和Reese聊天，下棋，更多地谈话。他们分享了彼此的过去，还有一些内心深处的感情。

 

**某鱼注：**

 

关于Finch的家庭和童年被官方打了脸，不过鉴于这文写得早于小Finch出场，那部分就当是平行宇宙吧。

Reese各种防寒服、枪支弹药以及野外求生装备，不能确定的都附上了原文，以供参考。

健身房器械学名某鱼只知道有限的几种，其余都附上了原文，以供参考。

 

关于Finch当年受伤的情况，作者写得挺具体，不过真的有点可怕，或许发挥稍微过了一些，毕竟2x22里他醒来之后还能架着拐走，如果真的像作者写得这样，应该是根本动不了的吧。当然这篇文是2013年9月15日贴的，至于什么时候写的也不一定，或许在222之前。

 

过度期待NC17的读者可以叉掉了，这篇文前面的部分很漫长。

 

题目翻译得很俗，就，抱歉了。

 

不接受角色攻击、CP攻击、对原作者的攻击

所有不好全是我的错

 

 

**===== Snow Days** **飞雪漫漫，温情暖暖 =====**

 

   

**Chapter 1** **：Day 1**

 

 

过去的几天里，新闻一直在疯狂报道“东北部地区百年不遇的超级暴风雪”（Snowmageddon）。各种关于储备手电筒和食水的警告漫天飞舞，中小学停课，商铺停业，就连小卖部的货架前也是人头攒动。

 

对于正在处理最新号码的Harold Finch和John Reese来说，这些都只不过是背景音而已，POI是个被学生盯上的高中校长。Reese作为学校保安前去卧底，Finch则黑进了那男孩的电脑，消除了他偷用妈妈的信用卡在网上买炸弹制作材料的记录。这个案子唯一困难的地方其实微不足道：确保Reese在带着拆弹小队去那孩子的储物柜时，所有证据都能清晰明白地被警察找到，并且绝不拖泥带水地进入调查程序。越聪明的孩子犯起傻来越够呛，大抵如此。

 

第二天，搓绵扯絮般的大雪如约而至，Finch和Reese坐在图书馆，前特工正在看一本关于马耳他岛历史的大厚书，小个子老板则在电脑前噼里啪啦敲着键盘。Bear蜷在窝里，软软地打着呼噜。

 

“我想出去透透气，顺便带Bear绕着街区走走——要帮你带什么么，Mr. Reese？”

 

Reese从书里抬眼。

 

“你想让我和你一起么？”在Finch被Root绑架后的几周里，以及他陷入陌生环境恐惧症（agoraphobia）的情况发生过之后，Reese似乎养成了一个新的习惯，就是主动提出邀请，让Finch根据自己当天的情况或者需要，来选择接受还是拒绝，让他自己来分辩究竟是真的需要帮助，抑或仅仅想要人陪。

 

“谢谢，这次就不用了。咖啡？”

 

“不用顾着我，谢谢。出门玩得开心。”

 

Reese心里清楚，Finch其实是想要出去看看公共电话有没有新的号码。

 

小个子男人牵着Bear离开之后，Reese站起来，有点不安地在图书馆来回踱步，间或停下看看窗外飘落的漫天飞雪。或许这场风暴最终真的会很严重。前特工在脑子里默默检索过图书馆，然后是他的公寓：紧急备用电力，没问题。食水储备，没问题。通讯设备，没问题，因为手机信号塔似乎还能正常工作。不过这也是他应该和Finch讨论的事。他们相互之间联系用的手机都是匿名线路，不可追踪，倘若真的大面积停电，这样的通讯设备比起有线电话可就脆弱多了。他们当然有紧急备用线路，但用那个会在有突发事件的时候严重削弱信号强度。无线电，或许吧——军用的，可以方便充电；覆盖范围是主要问题，不过他们能很容易地多加装一些天线，就从这里的屋顶开始也不错……

 

听见Finch带着Bear回来的时候，Reese还在脑子里研究刚刚想到的问题。前特工转身，看到自己的搭档正晃着身子抖掉大衣上厚厚的雪花。

 

“怎么样？”Reese问道。

 

“没有新号码，”Finch回答，完全了解特工的言下之意，“而且外面情况真的非常严重。”

 

小个子老板走过他的书桌，却没有坐下，只是掏出了钥匙，顺手打开国家气象站的主页（National Weather Service）。Reese跟过去站在他后面，越过Finch的肩膀和他一起看屏幕。

 

“纽约市及周边区域，超强冬季暴风雪警报”，用红色字体摆在了头条的位置。“本次超强冬季暴风雪预计持续时间会超过48小时，降雪超过24英寸。强烈建议相关区域的人员留在室内，非绝对必要的情况下请不要外出。道路积雪，湿滑难行。全部火车、地铁以及渡轮取消。政府工作人员已经放假回家，紧急服务机构和人员正严阵以待。可能会出现大面积停电的情况。请点击此处获取居民紧急储备指南的相关信息。”

 

Finch当然没有点击那个高亮的链接，而是直接调出了纽约市的气象雷达图。Reese见到那一大块厚厚的紫色笼罩在城市上空，不由低低吹了声口哨，瞥了一眼图像边缘工具栏上的风速读数。

 

“这可真是场厉害的风暴。”前特工表示。

 

“我想我们应该趁还能走出去的时候离开这里，然后，Mr. Reese，如果有任何情况，我会打给你的。”

 

Reese等着他的老板关上电脑，装好笔记本，并且关闭了图书馆的发电机（generator）。

 

“走吧Bear，”小个子男人给狗狗扣上牵绳，“我们回家。”

 

两个人一条狗一起出了门，却在便道上停下来。Reese紧了紧大衣，Finch则被打在脸上的雪花激得抖了一下。此时街上基本已经是空荡荡了。

 

“我猜，要风暴过去之后再见了。”Finch开口。

 

“希望这种天气里你不用走太远。”Reese说，有一部分是继续着他试图发现Finch住处的探索，但更多的还是出于真切的关心。在这种大雪里走太远对于他的朋友来说会是一场考验，更何况目之所及，根本没有出租车。

 

“我会没事的，Mr. Reese，谢谢关心。不过，我觉得应该请你把Bear带回去。如果天气像预报的那么糟糕，我带他去散步可能会比较困难。”

 

“当然，他可以和我在一起。那么，过几天再见了。”

 

Finch递过Bear的牵绳，点点头，转身慢慢离开。Reese站在原地，看着他的朋友一瘸一拐在风雪中前行，心里生出一种压制不住的担忧，怎么能让Finch一个人在这种天气里自己走回去；不管他要去哪里，他可能没法安全到达。前特工冲动地想跑过去跟着他，护他周全，可还是按下了这个念头。另外，Finch刚刚和Bear说的是‘我们回家。’如果Finch的目的地是他看作‘家’的地方，那么他绝对不会想要Reese和他一起待在那儿的。

 

“Finch！”他透过密集的雪花高声喊道，不远处摇摇晃晃的人影停了下来，转过身，“有任何需要就打给我。”

 

“我会的。”Finch也喊回来，轻轻挥了挥手，就再次转身，继续前行。Reese目送老板直到他转过街角，为究竟是不是要跟上他而挣扎了一分钟，终于决定不要冒险，拍了拍Bear，“来吧，伙计。”

 

~~~~~

 

心里清楚Reese绝对在后面看着他，Finch努力用最快最坚定的步伐向前走，直到转过街角。然后他突然就慢了下来，重重地喘息，却在一不小心吸进了大团雪花之后咳个不停。大踏步离开Reese，小个子男人心里暗暗诅咒那份执拗的自尊。

 

‘我不想他为我担心，’他试着告诉自己，可事实是他憎恶在Reese身边显得脆弱而无用。他当然痛恨这个，时时刻刻都痛恨；因为这令他沮丧恐惧，但Reese和他在一起，Reese在看着，这又让他由于身体上缺陷而产生的抵触情绪达到了前所未见的高度。并非因为Reese会特别注意他瘸了的腿或者不灵活的动作；前特工从来都彬彬有礼，从来都体贴他理解他，不去主动给他开门或者帮他拿东西。不，Reese只是让他自己去做，信任他，知道他如果需要帮助，自然会开口。

 

所以在他确实必要的时候，他就这么做了，可另一方面，他需要对自己的掌控，以及尽管他真的愿意，他也负担不起习惯于依靠Reese解决日常不便的代价。Finch需要独立生活，否则他就会迷失。但是，他对自己承认，大部分原因还是自尊。他不想让Reese认为他虚弱，无能，是个没用的瘸子。他想要Reese的尊重。

 

街角的风似乎更强了，直接吹在他脸上，刀割一般，耳朵尖已经没了知觉。他试着在大衣里缩紧身子，再次迈步，小心地不要给伤腿太大压力，但也保持了一定速度，让身子不会被冻透。

 

“我开始锻炼身体真是太对了，不然根本不可能在这种鬼天气里做到这步。”其实Finch在意识到自己会比以前出更多外勤的时候就加大了每天的运动量，在被Root绑架之后又提高了练习强度。他永远都无法找回已经失去的行动力，可他能更强壮些，速度更快些，为突发事件更好地做准备。回家的这段路程并不遥远，他非常清楚。

  

他家当然也在纽约市，距离图书馆十个街区，通常情况下即便是Finch，轻轻松松走个十五分钟也就到了，可现在他每前进一个街区，都要扛住不断砸在身上的雪团，以及猛烈到让他几乎站不稳的大风。他一边艰难地走，一边考虑自己后备的方案。他可以试着电话叫辆出租，但考虑到路面上基本看不到它们的踪影，应该是大部分司机都回家了，仅有的出租车也一定早早就被预订——哪怕他花大把钞票让司机狠赚一笔，估计也要在风雪中等上一个钟头——绝对不行。他可以就去酒店订个房间，但这个选择面临两个问题——首先，最近的酒店也在四个街区之外，其次，他非常痛恨在这种坏天气里待在不了解的地方。他已经觉得很脆弱了；而让自己被困在根本陌生的大楼里，只能让情况变得更糟。除去这两个，还有第三个选择：他经常使用的定制租车服务，那间公司还有一整队豪华悍马（Hummer-Limos）。一般来讲他会觉得那车队简直荒谬可笑，但此时此刻，正应该有辆荒谬的车子来解决这荒谬的问题。如果他实在回不了家，他决定，那就打电话叫车，让他们派个悍马来送他。

 

~~~~~

 

回到自己的公寓，Reese把湿淋淋的大衣挂到衣帽钩上，又从厨房拿了条毛巾尽量帮Bear擦干。当然，还没等他站直身子，马里诺犬就兴高采烈地抖了抖毛，甩了他一脸水珠。

 

“谢了，就好像我身上还不够湿似的。”

 

前特工帮狗狗准备好食水，花了二十分钟重新检查应急装备和公寓里的各种储藏。整幢大楼有紧急发电机和暖气，Reese自己的公寓也有煤气炉，所以保持温度不是问题。他把手电筒和蜡烛放在顺手就能拿到的地方，二次检视瓶装水、罐头食品，还有小型手提收音机的电池。对目前的安全状态相当满意，他溜达下楼绕了一圈，留意到厚厚的积雪已经堵住了各个出入口，于是他去和公寓管理员确认，倘若有必要，他能借到一把铲子。

 

大楼的紧急逃生出口依旧可用，于是Reese回到自己的公寓，做了晚饭。

 

~~~~~

 

痛苦挣扎了四个街区之后，Finch躲进一幢建筑门前的避风处大口喘气。马路对面有间酒店，他又一次考虑是不是要进去，拿出黑色的美国运通卡（American Express card），要求前台给他最好的套房。不过在这种风雪交加，交通几近瘫痪的道路上，他的偏执狂让神经敏感达到了顶峰，他连想都不能去想自己待在未知的地方，被重重围困，无处求援。他需要回家。家里很安全，家里有锁有栅栏有摄像头有警报器有发电机有食物有水还有他的床。他抽出电话，拨给定制租车公司，占线。显然Finch并非唯一想要豪华悍马代步的客人。抬头看看阴云密布风雪交加的天空，他给自己设定了目标——半个街区之外有个闪着黄蓝霓虹灯的乌克兰餐厅。他能在那里歇口气，再尝试一次租车公司的电话。

 

（译注：黑色的美国运通卡，1999年，运通公司精选白金卡持卡人中的顶级客户，为他们发行了百夫长卡Centurion Card，通体黑色，钛金质地。这种卡被业内人士称为“卡中之王”，标榜“只要在地球上合法的事”，都会想办法满足客户。不接受申请，只有银行对极少数1%的顶级客户发出邀请才可办理，没有额度上限）

 

为了让自己在暴雪严寒疼痛还有疲累中分散精力，他在脑子里默念家里的应急储备：紧急备用电源，没问题。食物和水，没问题。通讯设备，没问题——别墅有座机，有有线电视电话，就算停电导致手机信号不通，他也能打电话给……Reese。如果他需要帮助，就会打给Reese，而Reese也会过来，无论路有多难走。这份坚定的确认没有丝毫犹豫，就像矗立在他潜意识里不可撼动的花岗岩石柱。待到租车公司的电话依旧占线，Finch的自尊让他重新迈开双腿。

 

终于挨到了联排别墅（townhouse），他靠在自己庭院外窄小的门口，已然被刺骨的寒冷和精疲力竭激得浑身发抖。伸出颤巍巍的双手，他扭动钥匙打开了门锁（deadbolt），又费力地输入电子锁的安全码。Finch挣扎着把铁门推开一道缝，地上厚重的积雪被顶到一边，他勉强挤进去。总算进到庭院，他强打精神，小心翼翼锁好门。原本只有十几步就能走到正门的距离在雪堆中就好像一英里那么远，而外加的三级台阶则让他喘得几乎上不来气。Finch用了全部的自控才稍稍平复下来，让手不再抖得那么厉害，能顺利打开剩余的两道门锁和第二个电子锁。他一步一瘸蹭进门廊，重重在身后关上门。挣扎着不要直接瘫在地上，他小心地给房门落锁，又重新设置了安保系统。这就行了，Finch长舒一口气，浑身无力地靠在走廊的墙壁上，气喘如牛。他做到了。他到家了。他安全了。脑海中有个声音说，打电话给Reese报平安吧，可他直接将之掐灭，然后脱下湿得不成样子的外衣，挂在了衣帽钩上。

 

‘先泡茶，再换干衣服，再检查紧急储备，安保系统，再就上床睡觉。’他在心里依次写下清单，直接无视了洗个热水澡，因为即使那会非常舒服，可额外的十分钟站立会让他已经疼痛不堪的左腿难以忍受。

 

~~~~~

 

吃过晚餐，Reese透过阁楼（loft）巨大的玻璃窗望向外面。大块雪团被寒风死命鞭打，自从1998年他被困在阿富汗北部的某个山洞里回来之后，他就没再见过这么厉害的暴风雪了。雪花狂舞，密密交织，他看不到街对面公园里的枯树，也几乎分辩不出最近一个路口的红绿灯。前特工心里想着，不知道他的老板是否一切都好，但鉴于没有电话打来，他只能假定Finch肯定没问题，可这也无法令他停止担忧，虽然只有那么一丁点儿。好吧，或许远远多过一丁点儿。他从心底里关切着他的朋友，这种感情令他想要保护那个人，照顾那个人，陪着那个救了他的命，给了他生活目标的男人。

 

墙角传来一声呜咽，提醒他自己还肩负着另一项责任。

 

“晚上睡觉前你得去散个步，是吧？”Reese打开壁橱，考虑着应该穿什么衣服。他们很可能只会绕着街区转一圈，不过依旧，经年累月的训练以及偏执症让他不允许自己在这种天气下、在没有整套严寒地区求生装备的情况下出门。于是他拿出加热保暖内衣（thermal long johns），短袜套，羊毛袜，黑色作战长裤（combat pants），伞兵靴，黑色高领拉链羊毛衫，还有带绒内衬的尼龙短夹克（nylon bomber jacket）。一双保暖皮手套（insulated leather gloves），最后是黑色的羊毛军品帽（watch cap）。穿戴完毕只花了几分钟，他抓起Bear的牵绳，扣上狗狗的颈圈。

 

“咱们出去看看这风暴怎么样了，好吧伙计？”

 

相当印象深刻。Reese曾在各地见过很多坏天气，不过他也承认，这回确实非同凡响。有些地方积雪已经超过四英尺高，马路差不多被淹没了。几条街之外的地方，他能听见隆隆的铲雪车，再往远就是模模糊糊的救火车警笛。人行道上踩一脚就没过脚踝的积雪湿嗒嗒的，却没给Bear带来什么麻烦。Reese一边努力往前走，一边在风雪中警惕地留意着周围哪怕最微小的异动。不过整个街道冷冷清清，邻居们似乎都听从警报，乖乖守在家里了。一人一狗围着街区绕了一圈，回到Reese公寓的大楼门口，Bear立马蹲在地上吐着舌头喘气，于是他就把这当成狗狗已经玩够了的信号。

 

回到家里，前特工脱掉衣服，小心地把它们搭在椅子上，靠近暖气散热片以便烘干；明天早上带Bear出门的时候他还要接着穿呢。Reese打开收音机，听了听关于暴风雪的新闻——机场和大部分公路都关闭了，各处事故频发，倒霉的司机被困在高速路上或者隧道里，铲雪车只有跟着救火车还有急救车才出动，给特种车辆开道。911一直占线，市民们被劝说‘请一定在情况确实危急的时候再致电。’

 

前特工关掉收音机，抓过一本书看了一个钟头，就上床睡觉了。

 

~~~~~

 

Harold Finch浑身酸痛，心怀感激地爬上了床，把自己埋进被单底下。刚刚晚上9点半，可经过了这么糟糕的一天，他保证自己能一沾枕头就睡着。所以Finch摘掉眼镜，将之摆在床头桌上，躺平，然后两眼瞪着屋顶，睡意全无。他的精神依旧紧绷，肌肉僵直，受伤的那条腿疼得够呛。他强迫自己放松，缓慢地深呼吸，在脑子里调节情绪，可这只让他稍微冷静了一点儿，再没别的了。他希望Bear能和自己一起，在这儿，蜷在床脚，软软地打呼噜。有Bear陪在身边的效果几乎和Reese在身边一样；他们俩都能让他觉得更安全，不再孤单。脑海深处那个小嘀咕再次响起，打电话给Reese吧，就当问候Bear的情况，但实际上，他真正想要听见的是自己那位朋友的声音。Finch清楚这意味着什么，于是逼自己把思绪从John Reese身上扯开。他能听见寒风在窗外呼啸，想着风暴，想着大雪，想着家里前门后门外不知道会有多厚积雪。‘我在这儿很安全，’他默念，‘没问题的。’但无论他态度多么坚定地劝说自己，和自己讲这只不过是一整天压力下来的过激反应，这幢房子绝对安全，什么事都不会发生，那凛冽的狂风却毫不停歇，一下又一下撩拨着他几乎要绷断了的神经。

 

辗转反侧差不多一个小时之后，Finch爬起来，走到卧室里的盥洗室。他打开医药橱，瞪着眼看对面的小药瓶，手指在其中两个之间犹疑不决。一个对缓解疼痛几乎没用，却能让他保持完全清醒；另一个能够让疼痛变得可以容忍，却会使他脑子变钝，行动迟缓。

 

“倘若最终目标是睡觉的话……”他叨念着，却甩不掉偏执的多疑。最终他还是决定了，拿起含有大量鸦片的止痛药，放在水池边。然后他套上浴袍，蹬上拖鞋，走出卧室，穿过房间，再次从地下室检查到阁楼，一瘸一拐地忍着疼爬上爬下，重新确认每一扇门，每一扇窗，每一道门锁还有每一处警报器。

 

一切正常，于是他爬回卧室，和着一大口水吞下两片药，重新躺到床上。

 

Finch仰面朝天，等着疼痛缓解，精神放松。等着安然入睡。冷不丁地，Reese的脸出现在脑海中。坚毅的下巴，灰白的发鬓，大而深邃的蓝色双眸。哦，那双眼睛。总是掩藏着什么，冷酷，戒备——但有时候，只有看着他的时候，会荡漾出温暖，关切，还有一次，只有那么一次，是纯粹的快乐。

 

‘我不能，’Finch在心里警告自己。‘我承担不起……’他试着像往常那样把Reese推出脑海，可麻醉药形成的迷雾削弱了他的意志，平时完全顺从的思绪此刻却不那么听话了。Reese的脸再次浮现在他眼前。

 

‘或许就这么一回吧。我需要放松，我必须睡觉。’

 

Harold接受了脑子里的影像。他放任自己去想Reese，想Reese的脸，想Reese的身体，想他的力量。想着自己在被Root绑架后，Reese坚实的双臂环着他，半拖半抱地拉他离开火车站。他想着绑架事件过后一周，那晚他们俩相互做伴，是多么温暖又令人心安，Reese一边喝着纯麦威士忌，一边和他絮絮叨叨谈论这件事，观察他的反应，丝毫没有让他觉得脆弱或者无助。那男人分享了一些自己旧日的创伤，这让Finch感觉好了许多。可无论怎么想，最终他眼前还是会出现那张脸，那双眼睛。躺在黑暗中一动不动，Finch第一次纵容自己去想象，自己正望进那双深邃清澈的蓝眼睛，看到里面反射出自己的欲望。绝对不仅仅是友谊，关心，爱——他已经拥有这些了，他知道，但他还想要更多，想要亲密。Finch偷偷允许自己假装Reese就在这儿，在他的房间里，在他的床上，倚在他身边，一只手撑着身子，深深地凝望他，轻柔地碰触他。

 

Finch一只手滑入T恤下面，指尖蹭过自己的乳头。想象着是Reese的手——那么强壮，却无比灵巧。Finch知道它们会很温柔。他的另一只手来到腰间，把短裤扯到刚好露出腰臀的位置，握住了自己胀痛勃起的性器，开始慢慢自慰。他想象着是Reese在碰他，用那双有力而温柔的手在他身上爱抚。Reese吻他的唇，他的脖颈，他的双肩，低下头含住他的乳首。Reese从后面抱住他，巨大粗壮的阴茎深深埋进Harold体内，抚慰他，渴望他，需要他，占有他，操他，爱他。Harold哑着嗓子憋住哭喊，小声啜泣着高潮了，射精带来的震颤席卷过他早已疲累不堪的身体。他叹了口气，翻身，带着躁动，沉入了并不安稳且极度混乱的浅眠。

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

**Chapter 2** **：Day 2**

 

 

John Reese第二天早上醒得很早，起床，看了看外面，发现雪依旧在下。风比前一晚刮得更猛，气温也降得更低；他都能感觉到玻璃窗透过来的寒气了。前特工拉了一下电灯开关，看看是不是还有电，所以电力还算完好，他也没听见或者感觉到大楼发电机的轰鸣，所以这片地区的电网应该没受什么影响。他冲了咖啡，吃了早餐，喂过Bear，开始胡思乱想，比如Finch在做什么，他是不是一切安好。他短暂地考虑了一下打电话过去，问问他的情况，不过他明白Harold绝对不会喜欢有人侵犯他最重视的隐私。

 

Reese打开收音机。暴风雪依旧肆虐，完全没有减弱的迹象。城市周边有区域性的断电，更多的事故，火灾，还有各种紧急事件，而警察、消防员还有社会工作部门已经尽全力应对了。市长承诺，如果情况当真必要，会请求国民警卫队（National Guard）支援。

 

于是Reese喝光咖啡，穿好衣服，带着Bear出门。

 

~~~~~

 

Finch从焦躁不安的乱梦中醒来，浑身又累又酸。他努力爬出床铺，刚一下地，立刻反应过来，这一整天那条伤腿都会疼得不行。

 

‘鉴于我昨天都干了什么，这也算不上惊喜了，’Finch自言自语，‘呃，除了习惯，别无他法。’

 

小个子男人瘸进盥洗室，又吞了两片止疼无用却能保持清醒的药片。然后他脱下衣服，洗了个长长的热水澡。重新穿衣实在是缓慢又不舒服的过程，而下到厨房的那几级台阶差不多和试炼没两样。

 

他给自己泡了一壶茶，打开收音机。关于风暴的新闻令人不安。困在皇后区通往市中心隧道（Queens-Midtown Tunnel）里的那些车辆和人员让他的心砰砰直跳，于是他又连忙关掉了收音机。Finch站起身，走到窗前，看着外面打着转儿倾泻而下的雪团，愣了几分钟，还是拿起电话，拨了那个号码。

 

~~~~~

 

Reese正晾衣服的时候电话响了。他看一眼屏幕，Finch的名字，意料之中。

 

“嗨，Finch，你还好么？”

 

“我很好，谢谢，Mr. Reese。你和Bear怎么样？”

 

“我们挺好的；让他和我回家真是太明智了，这种早晨你根本没法带他去散步——我不得不从前门挖开三英尺厚的雪，开出一条路来，不过我俩也就走到了街区的拐角而已。”

 

“是的，我这里前门的积雪也差不多有那么深。事实上，这也是我打给你的原因，Mr. Reese。帮我维护房子的那间公司显然是把所有的资源设备都支援了隧道的营救工作，这当然可以理解，不过同时他们也就没法过来了。”

 

“你想让我过去，帮你开出一条路？”Reese没掩藏住声音里的疑惑。

 

“呃，如果你很忙的话，当然，这不是什么着急的事情。其实，完全没必要。请忘记我打过电话吧，日安，Mr——”

 

“Harold，别挂。和我说说话Harold，告诉我究竟怎么了。”Reese太清楚，Finch绝对不会只为了想清理门口而打给他，或者如果他真的需要，那一定有充足的理由。前特工同样了解，当Finch语速变快，这意味着他的朋友情绪开始不稳，神经开始紧张。电话线另一头短暂地沉默了一下，然后，很小声地，

 

“我觉得被困住了。”

 

“我会尽快赶过去。”Reese顿了顿，等待，“Finch？”

 

“怎么，Mr. Reese？”

 

“现在你得告诉我地址了。”

 

“哦当然，51街东214号。庭院大门的门锁密码是347392，不过还有道普通的门闩你需要自己开，因为我昨天晚上落锁了，而现在我也没法出去帮你开门。是Schlange Primus的，有……”

 

“别担心，Finch，我会搞定。”

 

“你最好带着Bear一起过来，因为暴风雪越来越厉害了，一旦你到了这儿，应该会愿意留下而不是再返回你的公寓去。当然，我非常欢迎你留下来。”

 

“谢谢，我会带着洗漱包的。”

 

“庭院大门的锁是7道栓的Schlange Primus，电子锁的密码是……”

 

“347392，你刚刚告诉我的，Finch。没事的，我会搞定门锁。大概30分钟我就能到了，不过这也要Bear能跟着我在雪地里走才行。如果他跟不上，我只能抱着他，这样或许会耽搁一些。5分钟我就能收拾好东西。一到街上，能比较准确地估计出需要多长时间，我就打给你。在我到你那里之前，你会没事的，对么？”

 

“是的，当然。”

 

“如果你觉得不好，就打给我。我会开着耳机，不过大概你不会想在接下来的半小时里听着我呼哧带喘。”

 

“是啊，我也这么觉得。”

 

“一会儿再聊。”

 

“好的。Mr. Reese？”

 

“怎么，Harold？”

 

“我只是想说……请小心。还有，谢谢。”

 

“随时随地效劳，Harold。”Reese为自己略带轻浮的语气后悔了一下，他明白Finch花了多大的勇气才拿起电话打给他求助，不过这种调情式的口吻是他为自己保留的防御机制——就和Finch死守着那些保护自己的秘密一样——让他能割裂和外部世界的联系，远远推开那些他关心的人。当然，除了Finch；这种努力在他身上没用，从来都没有起过作用。Finch救了他的命，给了他活下去的目标，帮他慢慢将碎裂的灵魂修补起来，如果这还真的能够修补。稍后一定要向Finch道歉，Reese和自己说，不过现在，他必须快点出发，赶去帮助他的朋友。

 

Reese打开壁橱，开始一件一件拽出各种装备，要在纽约百年不遇的超级暴风雪里走上20来个街区，必须全副武装。雪靴（snowshoes），当然。背包，急救箱，两个水壶，防水布，绳索，求生包，折叠铲，能量棒。他穿过房间扫了一圈。额外的袜子，内衣，T恤。盥洗室里的剃须用具。厨房里的密封塑料袋。回到壁橱。枪。他把Sig放在床上，抽出双肩背手枪皮套（double-shoulder holster），然后对着堪称小型军火库的收藏，选了Ruger mini-14可折叠半自动步枪（Ruger mini-14 with a collapsible stock），塞进帆布包收好，又为每种武器多拿了两盒子弹丢进密封袋，同样塞在包里。剩下的空间，装备和换洗衣物放在最上面。接着他去厨房把两个水壶灌满，看着水流哗啦哗啦，Reese瞥了一眼窗外。前特工把水壶也装进背包，提起来试了一下重量和平衡。不错。于是他迅速穿上早晨带Bear出门，到现在还潮乎乎的衣服，反正无论如何还是会湿透的。把手枪皮套戴在羊毛衫外，Reese调整一下背带，来到前门，蹬上伞兵靴，仔细系上鞋带，从门厅的衣帽间拿了一件野战风衣（parka）。他打开设备箱，关掉了公寓的水电煤气。前特工将手机放到野战风衣的内兜里，戴上内置式耳机，最后环视四周。

 

“来吧，Bear，咱们去拜访Harold叔叔。”

 

Reese把狗狗牵绳、羊毛帽子还有手套塞进外衣口袋，背上背包，拎起雪靴，关灯，走出了公寓。他锁好两道门锁，设定了电子警报器。一次两级台阶地，前特工直奔地下室。他命令Bear等在外面，然后转过墙角，敲开管理员的房门。

 

“嘿，Mr. Warren——可别告诉我你要在这鬼天气里出去？”

 

“我的一个朋友，他身体不方便，需要帮助。”

 

“哦，那个戴眼镜，有条腿不太好的小个子是吧，没错，我见过几次他和你一起。他还好么？”

 

“希望如此——我要去确认一下。我已经关了我那边的水电煤气，只是以防万一停电什么的，而且我应该这几天都不回来了——所以你不用担心我家，好么？”

 

“嘿，真是聪明人，谢了。我可希望住户都和你似的就好了。这家伙一定是你特别好的朋友，不然你不会在暴风雪里还要去找他。”

 

“他是我最好的朋友。谢谢，Nico。”

 

“好运！”

 

在公寓大楼的门口，Reese斜眼看了看密集翻飞的雪团，蹲下身，扣紧雪靴。

 

（译注：雪靴，snowshoes，应该是套在普通的鞋子外面，专门在雪地里行走的装备。户外运动某鱼不熟，不知道究竟中文名称是什么）

 

“希望你没问题，Bear。紧跟着我别落下。”前特工用荷兰语命令狗狗“匍匐前进”，然后迈开大步。雪靴让他走得很稳，Reese点了一下耳机。

 

“你在么，Finch？”

 

“Mr. Reese，听到你的声音太好了。怎么样？”

 

“我刚离开大楼。目前看来应该要25到30分钟，和我说的差不多，但这也会受风力和积雪的影响。如果我需要停下来，给自己挖出一条路，那就会耽搁少许。我到莱克星顿（Lexington）的时候会告诉你的。”

 

“Bear好么？”

 

Reese扭头看一眼覆满了白色雪花的狗狗，马里诺犬勇敢地踩在他用雪靴踏出的脚印里，紧紧跟随。

 

“他暂时还不错，别担心，Harold，我会照看他的。”

 

“我会给他准备好炖牛肉，还有给你煮好咖啡。”

 

“听着不错。一会儿见。”

 

~~~~~

 

Finch从书桌前起身，在房间里踱来踱去，没走几步就因为腿上尖锐的疼痛而重新坐了回去。再次抽搐。昨日白天他强加于伤腿的压力如今反噬，晚上辗转凌乱的睡眠也对此毫无助益。既然Reese正赶过来，他稍微想了想再吃点儿什么阵痛，随即打消了念头。‘只要他到这儿，让我知道他安好，Bear也没问题，那我就去吃药。然后没准儿还能睡上一会儿。’Finch真希望自己能看到John走到哪儿了，不过城市的摄像头在暴风雪里完全派不上用场，所以他也没法追踪前特工。他想让John开着耳机，可听他的朋友在雪地里喘着粗气艰难前行根本不能让他的神经紧张缓和半分，况且John需要留着力气做别的，而非和他讲话。

 

Finch转回到电脑前，激活Reese手机的GPS信号发射器，打开纽约地图，这样他至少能看见小红点的位置，然后他有了个主意。

 

~~~~~

 

Reese听见电话铃响，停下手头铲雪的活计，摘下手套，点开耳机。铃声已经响了三次，所以他对Harold焦急地拔高了音调已经做好了心理准备。

 

“什么事，Harold？”前特工问道。

 

“你还好么，John？出了什么问题？”

 

“我很好，不过可能会比预计晚一些到达了。我正在把自己从雪堆里挖出去。”

 

“你摔倒了？”

 

“没有，只是陷在了四英尺深的积雪里而已。我很快就能脱身了。”

 

“Bear还好么？”

 

“他好得很。我检查了他的耳朵和爪子，没有冻伤，才开始铲雪开路的。”

 

“冻伤！哦我的上帝，John，我都没意识到……”

 

“他很好，Harold——我向你保证。我不会让他出事的，而且他比我更适应这种天气，相信我——他玩儿得可开心了。”

 

“我有个主意或许能帮你，还有Bear，加快进程。我黑进了卫生局（Department of Sanitation）的网络，现在能通过GPS看到所有正在工作的铲雪车的位置。”

 

“当然。”

 

“我想，要是能给你找一条积雪刚刚被清理过的路线……”

 

“洗耳恭听，Finch。”

 

“你现在在44街和莱克星顿大道（Lexington）的交叉处，对么？”

 

“如果你是追踪我电话的GPS，那你应该比我更清楚，不过看上去是的。”

 

“一辆铲雪车40分钟前才清理过麦迪逊大道（Madison Avenue）。当然到现在肯定又积了一些雪，不过应该比你目前从莱克星顿走要容易得多，而且这样一来你到51街也更好走。”

 

“听着真不错，Finch，我想我差不多……”重重喘一口气，Reese把左腿从雪堆里拔了出来，站稳脚，“好的，我现在就穿过中央车站（Central Station）往麦迪逊走。如果还有别的好主意，随时打给我。”

 

“我会的，Mr. Reese。”

 

~~~~~

 

前特工走到麦迪逊大道，发现老板指出来的这条路状况真是令人愉悦，于是他迈开长腿，行进速度显著加快，Bear则小跑着跟在他身后。15分钟后他就拐上了51街，朝着街区中间位置的联排别墅走去。Reese观察了一下途经的其他房屋，暗暗点头，颇为欣赏Finch挑选的这个藏身之所。毫不起眼，地理位置也是有钱人最喜欢的那种，完全匿名。随着他们接近Finch的家，Bear开始高兴地扯脱牵绳一路往前冲，扥得Reese也在雪地里有点踉跄。好不容易追上了狗狗，前特工看见马里诺犬乖乖坐在地上，一边吐舌头喘气一边等着庭院的大门打开。

 

“我就猜你来过这儿。”Reese拍了拍Bear，从野战风衣内袋掏出开锁工具。正式动手前，他点开耳机。

                                                        

“我在门口，Harold。马上就能到你身边了。”

 

Reese轻而易举撬开门闩，又在电子键盘上输入了密码。Bear看着高个子主人，期待地呜呜叫唤。前特工抬头，见Finch站在打开的房门外，于是他用力推开铁门，先让狗狗挤进去，又费了更多的力气让自己紧随其后通过。等他穿过庭院走到前门的时候，Finch已经跪下来拿毛巾帮助Bear擦掉了身上的积雪，前特工没有帮忙，就看着Finch自己挣扎地站起来，一只手扶住门廊的墙壁借力。

 

“他得喝点儿水。”

 

“他的水碗已经准备好了。Bear——厨房。”Finch先回答过Reese，又给狗狗做出指令，Bear一蹦一跳地直接向里面跑去。

 

“Bear看上去很熟悉这里啊。”

 

“没错，他之前来过。”

 

Reese决定不要让Finch再有更多的不自在，至少现在不要，于是他开口，“其实，我也得喝点儿水，然后才能出去铲雪，不过我不想弄湿你的地板。”

 

“我去给你拿个杯子。”Finch说着，转身走了进去。

 

“谢谢。”

 

Reese放下背包，从地上捡起毛巾尽量裹住所有的积雪，再把毛巾折叠起来放到了门边的角落里，最后把雪靴放在毛巾上。然后他耐心站在走廊，一边等，一边观察着周围的一切。

 

左手边有一扇半开的门，看上去里面应该是个书房或者图书室。Reese能看到厚厚的地毯，摆放着酒瓶和玻璃杯的餐柜，书架，真皮靠背椅（wing chair）。他第一个冲动就是再往前走两步，推开门，好好看看里面，但转念一想，那样做的话就失了公平，利用紧急状况占便宜的事绝不允许，于是便打消了念头。刚好此时，Finch带着一大杯水，还有另一条干净的毛巾回来了。

 

“门廊外面有铲子。”Finch看他仰脖喝水，说道。

 

“是，我看到了。”Reese回答，把空了的玻璃杯递还回去。

 

“Mr. Reese。”

 

“没事的，Harold。我明白。”

 

“谢谢你。”

 

“别客气。”

 

~~~~~

 

一小时后，Reese已经清理出一条从Finch的前门到庭院大门的小路，同时大门外的积雪也被清走了一部分，开门暂时不用费力了。大块雪团依旧密集地从天上往下砸，Reese知道很可能天黑前自己就得再把活计重来一遍。他还想着应该去找找后门——如果说Harold会住在只有一个出口的地方，他简直一分钟都不相信——顺便也把备用出口清理通畅。

 

所以说Harold真的住在这儿，前特工暗自记上一笔。这真的是他的家，不是什么安全屋 ，或者某种临时居所。Reese对此觉得有种无法抑制的不真实感。大部分是因为他确实想要更多地了解Finch，他曾经跟踪老板不知道多少次，希望找到他的家，可现在，当他真的站在这里，却又有什么不太对劲的地方。跟踪Finch是他俩之间默许的一个游戏，Finch，的的确确，从未开口要求Reese停止跟踪或者调查他；虽然事实上也从未鼓励过，但从最初他俩达成工作协议的那一刻，Finch就已经明确了他不仅仅是接受Reese，更期待Reese的表现。猫鼠游戏对他们两人，就好像一场漫长的棋局，Reese的角色是测试Finch的防御力。可现在，他的朋友费尽力气构筑的用来自保的全部高墙，都已经被暴风雪扫荡坍塌，Reese绝对不允许自己利用这个抢占先机。不公平。所以他绝对不会半夜起来悄悄查看这栋房子，前特工下定决心，哪怕这个想法再诱人也不可以。他会保留给Finch尽可能多的隐私。

 

走回门廊，他毫不惊讶地看见Finch正在那儿等着他——其实在Reese干活的时候，就已经透过飞舞的雪花看见过好几次他的朋友站在窗边了。

 

“给，”Finch趁他脱掉野战风衣的空档递上毛巾。“你想再喝点儿水么？”

 

“不用了，没事儿。但洗个澡还是不错的。”Reese回答，把湿淋淋的外衣挂上衣帽钩。

 

“当然，请跟我来。我擅自把你的包放在客房了，那里有整套设施，你能在那儿洗澡。”Finch带着Reese穿过走廊，上了楼。小个子男人在第一个门前停下，打开门，宽阔敞亮又舒服的卧室映入眼帘。

 

“浴室就在那边，毛巾和其他的东西都准备好了。请自便。”

 

“谢谢，Finch，我会的。”Reese看着他的朋友退出房间，解下手枪皮套扔在床上。

 

前特工刚刚脱了羊毛衫，两手正往皮带扣摸的时候，Finch拿着一个洗衣篮重新出现了。

 

“哦抱歉，你可以把换下来的东西都放在这儿，我会洗干净的。衣橱里还有些合你尺码的衣服。”

 

“谢谢。”Reese顿了顿，眼瞧Finch放下洗衣篮打算离开，突然想起什么，“Harold？”

 

“什么，Mr. Reese？”

 

“为什么你客房的衣橱里会有我尺码的衣服？”

 

“因为我打算在你下一次中枪的时候带你过来治伤。”

 

“下一次……这可有点儿悲观主义啊不是么？”

 

“更像是现实主义。”

 

“没准儿就是这样。”现实主义，Reese意识到他从心底里有种渴望，他想保护Finch，护他周全，而对于Finch来说也是一样，这种想往是相互的。“你真体贴，Harold，谢谢。”然后他给了对方一个鲜少展露给别人的，细小却真挚的微笑。

 

“等你洗完澡，午餐应该就在厨房准备好了。恐怕我这里没有什么珍馐美馔，只是普通的汤和三明治。真抱歉我的厨艺远没有你那么精湛……”前特工留意到Harold把洗衣篮放在了床上，而且语速明显变得飞快，通常这样都表示他很紧张，或者是出了什么事情。小个子男人急匆匆再度转向门口，可瘸着的那条伤腿没跟上，整个人被绊倒了。

 

Reese连忙伸出胳膊接住他。

 

“没事的，Harold。你安全了。我不会让任何不好的事情发生，我保证。”

 

“谢谢你，John。不过，不是因为这个。”

 

Reese松开扶着Finch的手，他的朋友挺直脊背，试着找回一些尊严。

 

“那么是因为什么？”

 

“我想我欠你一个道歉。其实我想带你过来已经想了一阵子了，自从……我是说，请你过来，在没有号码的时候，吃个晚餐，或者下下棋什么的，但我们一直那么忙，而且……然后我就一直拖着。我甚至都不明白为什么自己要一直拖着。你是我的朋友，我信任你，可以性命相托，我不应该等到现在才让你来我家。”Reese能看到对面的那双眼睛里满溢着毫不掩饰的沮丧和悔恨。

 

“没事的，我明白。”

 

“那能请你解释给我听么？”

 

“这和友谊或者信任无关，这关乎着，有一个地方能让你感觉到安全。对于我们这种经年累月都在逃亡的人来说，一个安全的地方远比一个家重要得多，那是我们的避难所。让某个人进入，甚至是你完全信任的人，也会破坏掉这种安全感，会让这个地方变得脆弱。而这里就是你感觉安全的地方——昨天冒着那么大的风雪，你甚至不惜伤害自己也要回来的地方。”

 

“而当我在这里不再觉得安全，我就给你打了电话。”Harold接口，直直望进Reese湛蓝的双眸，想着自己无法说出口的话：‘这里已经不是我的安全之所了，只有你才是。’

 

“朋友的意义就在于此，Harold。现在，我先去洗澡。”

 

~~~~~

 

Reese坚持下厨做晚饭，所以Finch请他随意使用冰箱，冷库还有储藏室，结果就是他们有了一顿相当美味的Alfredo酱鸡肉配宽意大利面条（chicken fettuccini alfredo）。Finch则开了一瓶完美的Chardonnay（译注：霞多丽葡萄酒）佐餐。用过晚膳，小个子男人面带羞赧地建议‘下一盘棋’。

 

于是他们两人来到Finch的书房，面对面落座，中间摆着雕刻精美的棋盘。壁炉里煤气点燃的火苗温柔起舞（gas fire），手边晶莹的玻璃杯中荡漾着上好的干邑白兰地（cognac）。

 

Reese小心掩藏起灼热的视线，不让Finch察觉自己是多么专注地凝视着他拨弄棋子。“一个男人下棋的样子差不多能告诉你关于他的全部了，”前特工的导师告诉过他，“那什么能告诉你剩下的那些？”年轻的Reese问头发斑白的伊朗战士，“他怎么和女人做爱”就是回答。

 

Finch的棋路谨慎却充满自信。他每一步都走得很快，总是纵观全盘。Reese起初试着走了几步，尽量揣摩Finch的策略，观察他是怎样应对形势。与他的朋友相反，前特工每一步都思忖良久，有时甚至就那么回望着Finch落在自己身上的目光。小个子男人眼中有些东西他看不太明白，而且也不确定那真的和棋局有关。

 

Finch赢了第一局，便建议再来一盘。Reese同意了，怔怔看着Finch重新摆好棋盘。

 

“Mr. Reese？”

 

前特工抬眼，意识到自己似乎漏掉了一个问题。

 

“我问，你这次要不要执白子。”

 

“抱歉Harold。我刚才一直在想，这一切真是太好了，和我的朋友坐在这儿，用过美味的晚餐，下棋，喝着那么高档的白兰地，养的狗蜷在地毯上打呼噜，窗外则是风暴肆虐。这就好像，起码有这么一会儿，过上了正常的生活。”

 

小个子男人望进对面那双蓝眸，看到了字字句句背后的温暖真诚。

 

Harold的心在说，‘我希望这就是永远。’可他张口，却是‘有这么一会儿，没错。’

 

“我坚持执黑子，谢谢。”

 

“我知道你喜欢挑战，Mr. Reese，这一局我们加点赌注怎么样？”

 

“打赌？你不可能是在说钱。”

 

“不，当然不是，那样不仅粗鲁，而且全无意义。不，我是在想别的。赢的人可以问输的人一个问题，任何问题，输家必须完整而且诚实地回答。你同意么？”Finch唇边卷起一小朵微笑，浅色的眼睛里闪过一丝顽皮的狡黠。

 

Reese按下了自己对Finch能提出这个建议的惊讶，不由得思考他的动机。难道是有什么Finch想知道而不知道，并且在他的档案里也没有，还不能通过别的途径了解到的东西？或者，难道这是某种橄榄枝，Finch想要表达没能早些请他过来的愧疚？无论是什么，都会让下一局棋有趣得多。

 

“当然，为什么不呢？”

 

Reese全神贯注小心应对。他从第一局里学到了些Finch的风格，应用于此，其实心里也清楚那男人绝对还留有后招。他发现Finch喜欢用简洁文雅的方式解决问题，而这也让他面对凶猛的进攻显得有些脆弱，于是利用这点优势，Reese成功地步步紧逼。

 

在Finch伸手去拿他自己的王时，Reese越过棋盘，趁他还没碰到棋子，抓住了他的手腕。

 

“看着我的眼睛，告诉我，你没有故意让我赢。”

 

“John！我发誓！我绝对不会这样侮辱你的！”

 

Reese放开手，垂下视线，“抱歉。”

 

“不，不用，我应该被质疑。这不像过去我试着操控你——对那些我深表歉意，而且我都无法表达出有多么悔恨。我发誓，John，现在不会了，以后永远都不会了。你是光明正大赢了这盘棋。拜托，问你的问题吧。”

 

“我暂时还没想到。给我几分钟。”

 

“请不要着急慢慢想。再来点白兰地？”

 

Reese举起玻璃杯，琥珀色的液体自瓶口慷慨而出，流入杯中，温柔地打着转儿。他看着Finch给自己只倒了少少一点儿，然后坐回来，瞪着眼睛，静静等待。

 

前特工说自己没想好问题的时候确实没有撒谎；事实上，他真的，下棋时很小心地不去想自己最渴望知道的事情，从而能把注意力集中在棋盘上。可现在，他在脑中来回掂量着，一共有三个选择。

 

他抛弃了“你怎么受伤的？”，不仅因为他完全知道答案会是什么，更因为尽管Finch说了要毫无保留，他也不想推得太过。他严肃考虑了一下困扰自己许久的问题：如果Finch能给机器编程，挑选出“无关号码”，那为什么他不能在自己完全准备好开始救人、找到了能一起工作的同事之后再给机器编辑发送某种信号，让机器从那时再开始吐出号码？为什么他会置自己于眼睁睁看着号码却无法施以援手的折磨之中？但这对于Reese来讲只是想起来才会觉得困扰的事情，其重要性还不足以放在此时此刻……这个……这究竟应该算什么？一半是和解，一半是请求？是Finch犹豫不决、试探性地降低保护自己的高墙？还是他的老板某种笨拙却讨喜的尝试，打开一道缝隙，邀请他踏入？

 

Reese真的想相信答案是这个。他想要信任Finch，不仅仅用他的生命，因为他已经这样做了，而是用他的全部。所以他终于决定了自己的问题，抬头，看着他的朋友，看着棋盘对面表情沉静，依旧耐心等待着的那个男人，开口道：

 

“Harold是你的真名么？”

 

Finch眨眨眼，显然这问题完全出乎意料，不过Reese正在等着自己的奖赏。

 

“是的，某种程度上，我认为我的名字就是这个。这是我的中间名。我的名字，我出生时就有的，是James。就算我是父亲的第三个儿子，而非第一个，我还是用了他的名字。我们……相处得不是那么好。我的哥哥们都比我大很多。父亲给我他的名字，也为了进一步显示他的强势。正因为‘James’是他的名字，所以我被叫做‘Jimmy’，但我痛恨这样。我已经是最小的，最弱的那个了，全家的‘小宝宝’，被别人用父亲的昵称叫来叫去特别……令人不快。我记得第一次时我最多只有五岁，心里默默对自己说‘我不想当Jimmy，我想当Harold。’等我七岁的时候犯了个错误，我把这想法大声朝父亲吼出来了。而那也是他第一次打我，当然不是最后一次。等我可以的时候，我马上就开始用Harold当自己的名字……Mr. Reese，如果你能继续叫我Harold，我会非常高兴。”

 

“我会的，Harold。谢谢。”

 

“时间差不多该睡觉了，今天我们都很辛苦。”

 

Harold在书房门口停下，转身，面对跟在自己后面的Reese。

 

“你当然完全不用告诉我，可为什么你会选择这件事来问？”

 

John Reese凝视着眼前的人良久，终于决定要给出自己最完整的最诚实的答案。

 

“因为那天总归会到来，下周，或者下个月，或者明年，当我动作不够快的时候，当坏人太多，或者子弹太密集的时候。当那天来临，而我躺在随便什么小巷子里之类的地方，浑身流血，只有你在我耳边，是我在这世界上能听到的最后一个声音，当我还剩30秒向你道别的时候，当我说，‘我何德何能，可以有幸认识你，并且和你一起工作。谢谢你，Harold，谢谢你做我这辈子最好的朋友。’我希望能知道，我用最后一口气呼唤的是你真正的名字。”

 

John的凝视不曾有丝毫动摇，可他的声音却在最后几个字里破碎了，而这硬生生将Harold的心撕成了几瓣。

 

“John，我……”Harold哽咽，再也说不出一个字，除了深深望进那双清澈的蓝眸，视线胶着，一秒钟也不要离开，他什么都做不了，甚至不能抬手抹去顺着脸颊滚落的泪滴。

 

Reese上前一步，将Finch搂进怀里。

 

“我很抱歉，Harold，”前特工一只手紧紧抱住自己的朋友，另一只手保护着Finch脆弱的后颈。“我没想要让你这么不安的。这只是，在我还有机会的时候我没能告诉我关心的人自己真正的感觉，我已经带着这种悔恨过了太久太久。我不想重蹈覆辙。”

 

Finch也用力抱住高个子男人，说了唯一能信任自己不致崩溃的那句话：

 

“我不想失去你，John，”他知道Reese会明白没有说出口的部分，‘就像我失去Nathan，失去Grace那样。’

 

“我会尽自己最大努力，一直在你身边做有用的人，我保证。”（not to die on you）

 

Reese用极其郑重的语气说了这么没头没脑的话，让Harold噗嗤笑了出来。小个子后退，离开了温暖的怀抱，抹了抹眼睛。

 

“我知道。”Harold最后吸吸鼻子，又拿手掌蹭蹭潮湿的脸，“今天确实够漫长的了，我们应该早点休息。”

 

Reese等在走廊里，看Harold去前门重新检查门锁和警报，然后跟着他上楼。两人停在之前Reese使用的那间客房门口。

 

“衣柜里还有毯子和枕头；你如果需要任何其他的东西，喊我就行。”

 

“我没问题，谢谢。”

 

Harold瘸着走到他自己的卧室，抬手扶住门把手，却没走进去。

 

“John？”

 

Reese从客房里探出头来。

 

“如果那天真的来了，而且真的如你所说，那么你最后听到的，”Harold顿了顿，鼓起勇气，“你最后听到的，会是我说，‘我爱你，John’。”

 

Reese轻轻笑了，“我知道。我也爱你，Harold，晚安。”

 

“晚安，John。”

 

~~~~~

 

他们回到了书房。他说着“谢谢你Harold，做我这辈子最好的朋友。”他望进Harold的双眼，看到了泪水，同样也看到了欲求和渴望，而John低头，吻了他的朋友。起初是温柔的，但Harold更加急切，热烈，如同久旱逢甘霖。然后他的衬衫就被脱掉了，Harold双手抚上他的身子，滑过他的胸膛后背，摸到他的长裤，解放他，碰触他，握住他，爱抚他。

 

Reese一个激灵从春梦中惊醒，一只手攥着下身已然勃起的性器，另一只手则别扭地塞在枕头底下。梦中的影像依旧在他眼前，即使他明知道自己已经醒了，可官能的海洋太过汹涌，他只好放任而去，直到高潮。

 

他死死咬着枕头射了出来，然后仰面朝天，无声地呻吟。一动不动地躺了几分钟，Reese总算恢复了呼吸，性器也在掌中慢慢柔软下来。他仔细听着隔壁，查探是否有任何动静，听着整幢房子里是不是有什么异常。他不知道自己在清醒之前有没有发出不应该有的声音，可看上去他至少没打扰到Harold。又缓了一分钟，他起身，把自己清理干净。真幸运床单承受了几乎全部糟糕的体液；鉴于他只穿着一条运动长裤，也用不着向Finch解释额外的脏衣服。床单会晾干的。

 

Reese迅速爬回床上，在黑暗中瞪着天花板。这不是他第一次做关于Finch的春梦了。这是第三次——第一次是一年前，然后是前些日子，他从Root手中救回Finch——那天晚上他们出去共度“非啤酒之夜”。Reese并不觉得惊吓或者羞耻，甚至都不觉得这是值得上心的事情。他经历过足够多的精神训练，明白人们会用那种方式梦到自己最好的朋友，自己的母亲，他们的泰迪熊玩具——这种事就那么自然地发生。做梦并不让他担心。可他对于这些梦的感觉，就完全是另一回事了……

 

那感觉很好。想着Harold在他怀里，爱抚他同时也被他爱抚取悦的感觉非常好。他很孤独。他已经独身了很久很久，可他如今却几乎忍受不了这份孤独了，现在他有工作，有家，有朋友，还有两人一起养的狗。而这就是问题所在：某种程度上讲，他们两人已经是老夫老妻式的伴侣了，换个角度，他们对彼此又是绝对的陌生人。Finch用别人无法企及的方式将他了解得通透，而且Finch爱他——他都能在脑中回放Finch的声音：

 

“你最后听到的，会是我说，‘我爱你，John’。”

 

这仅仅是孤独么？仅仅是渴望亲密，渴望另一个人的触碰，而刚好Finch是这世界上他唯一信任，唯一能够放纵自己表现出脆弱的那个人？或者，他有可能开始爱上Harold Finch了么？（fall in love with）

 

‘我需要搞明白这个，尽快，’Reese定下目标，翻个身，重新沉入梦乡。

 

~~~~~

 

警报声刺耳地响起。Reese几乎是立刻弹起来，一手拿枪，另一只手举着手电筒来到Finch的卧室门口，彼时他的大脑才刚刚从睡梦中清醒过来。他用指节敲敲门。

 

“Finch？”

 

“我没事，Mr. Reese，请进。”

 

Reese警惕地走进门，手电筒的光柱和枪口平行，扫过房间的每个角落，然后踏前一步迈到Harold床边，用手电照着他的脚，以免晃到他的眼睛。

 

Harold正慢慢爬起来，穿上拖鞋。

 

Reese的一部分心思用来惊讶Finch居然和自己一样，是穿着睡裤和T恤睡觉的。他一直以为Finch这种人肯定会把自己裹进两件套的睡衣，扣子还要从上系到下，嗯，很可能是丝质睡衣。

 

“是发电机上的警报。肯定断电了。”

 

Reese举起端着枪的手，轻轻敲了敲墙壁。什么反应都没有。

 

“你确定只是发电机？”

 

“没错，如果是有人入侵，那会是哔哔声，而不是现在这种上帝啊简直吵死人的噪音。”

 

Finch从床头桌里拿出一个手电筒，扭开，然后又从衣柜上层取下一串钥匙。

 

“还是小心为上，以防万一。地下室？”

 

“我完全同意你的看法，Mr. Reese。通往地下室的楼梯在走廊尽头，过了厨房就是。”

 

于是，由Reese打头，他们慢慢往地下室走去，通道尽头是一扇铁门。和前门一样，上了两道门栓，还有一个电子锁。Reese站在Finch身边看着他用钥匙打开门锁，接着输入一串密码。

 

“6817953，万一你什么时候需要，”Finch表示，然后闪开身子，让Reese先进。

 

前特工举着手电扫过房间。贮藏架上堆满了罐头食品，还有整件的矿泉水，许多硬纸板箱，塑料桶，工具，各种设备，以及发电机。Finch上前，从架子上摘下一个很大的电灯笼，打开照亮。他把灯笼放在发电机旁的地上，伸手按下按钮。噪音停止了。

 

Reese全副警戒，看着Finch的动作。

 

“电起动机的电池没电了（electric starter）。我们需要手动启动。Mr. Reese，你介意帮忙么？”

 

“拿着，握好了。”Reese把枪和手电交给Harold，小个子男人不确定地接过来，别扭地拿住，却没表现出丝毫抵触。Reese抓住发电机的启动把手，用力一拉。引擎重新开始转动，地下室的灯也亮了起来。

 

“这幢房子之前的主人在冷战时期把地下室改造成了防空洞。我后来只是做了点升级。”

 

“不错。”Reese环顾四周，啧啧称赞。

 

“Mr. Reese？”Harold示意自己的双手，递回大个子的枪。

 

“谢了。”

 

Finch提起灯笼，从架子上又拿了一盒蜡烛。在地下室扫了一圈，说道，

 

“这儿一切正常；我想我们可以上去了。”

 

房子里还是漆黑一片，静默无声，Finch刚想按下顶灯的开关，Reese挡住了他。

 

“先看看是什么情况。”

 

靠着灯笼的光亮，Finch把笔记本放在厨房的餐桌上。他打开CNN主页，发现纽约市以及半个东海岸都停电了，暴风雪威力依旧，积雪成灾的地区紧急救援人员因为去救人而同样被围困。

 

“嗯，我猜我们要被困在这里一阵子了。”

 

“我想也是。”

 

“你会没事么，Harold？”

 

“是的，我很好。我们有足够的食物和水，足够的汽油保持发电机至少正常运转两个礼拜……我在想，既然停电了，那么起码在纽约机器算是又聋又瞎了。我们会有一阵子接不到新号码。”

 

“这是不是意味着，我们放假了？”

 

“我想你可以这样说。”

 

“哦，那我真希望去蔚蓝海岸（French Riviera）。”

 

“我们也可以回到楼上去，接着再睡一会儿。”

 

“你先走，Harold。我再待一下。”

 

“怎么了？”

 

“没事。”

 

“这房子很安全，Mr. Reese。”

 

“我肯定它很安全，Harold，我不会质疑你的。”

 

“但在某些情况下，因为……外面未知的威胁，你除非亲自检查过每一道锁，否则绝对不可能睡得着，对不对？”

 

John没有回答；他只是用那种眼神看着Harold，微微挑起下巴，像是在说，‘没错，显然是这样。’

 

“那么，过来吧。”

 

“过去哪儿？”

 

“亲自检查每一道锁，你是想从楼上开始，还是从地下室开始？”

 

“我不会强迫你带我看你家每一个角落的，Harold。”

 

“不，Mr. Reese，你没有强迫我做任何事。我是在邀请你，希望能和你一起检查我家的每一个角落，因为我想让你能睡得踏实。”

 

“这真的没必要。”

 

“哦，那么你整个晚上干坐着，守着这里，等着击败随便什么因为暴风雪而冲我们来的威胁，这就有必要了？”

 

“我之所以在这儿的原因就是这场暴风雪。我不想让你被迫做一些若非坏天气，你根本不可能会做的事。我想你因为自己确实希望才让我进入你的生活，Harold，而不是因为你不得不这样做！”前特工有些激动起来，他原本没想要这么大声的。

 

‘太好了，我们还没睡在一起呢，居然就已经开始夫夫拌嘴了’，John Reese沮丧地想，‘ **这** 该死的究竟是哪一出？’

 

“我想让你进入我的生活，John——我一直都在试着让你进入我的生活！我只是不知道要怎么做——我之前从没做过这样的事情！”Finch和毫不示弱地吼回来。

 

“从没？那Grace呢，Nathan呢？”

 

“从某些方面来说，你已经远比他们了解我了。”Finch的声音听上去满是悲伤和失落，他坐下，面对Reese，却不看他，只是低头盯着自己的手。

 

“当我认识Nathan的时候，我已经……开始过这种东躲西藏的日子了。他起初觉得我的那些秘密有趣又好玩，觉得我性格古怪，后来就那么接受了下来，认定了那是我的一部分。他不再问问题，因为知道我不会回答他。这就是我们的相处模式。隐藏起我自己的一部分，我才能继续活着。这么多年来一直如此。”

 

“至于Grace，开始我很怕失去她，怕如果她了解到我的本来面目会远远逃走。我对她隐瞒了那么多事情，她从来不知道我做过什么，或者我究竟有多少钱。当我终于对我们的关系有了足够自信，准备让她进入我的生活时，我几乎快要完成机器了，所以我和自己说，等一切尘埃落定，只要我们做完，把机器交给政府，我就会和她解释——当然不会是每个细节，但一定会告诉她我是怎样的人，告诉她我的过去，至少我不能再对她撒谎了。然后……呃……你知道后来发生了什么。”

 

“你不是唯一一个努力不去重蹈覆辙的人，Mr. Reese。另外，我带你去看这房间的每个角落，还有个很好的理由。”

 

“哦，是什么？”

 

“今晚早些时候，你在棋盘上赢了我之后，我就相当确定如果我的安全系统有任何漏洞，你会帮我指出来的。所以，来吧。”

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

**Chapter 3** **： Day 3**

 

 

Reese被门上轻轻的叩击声叫醒。他猛地睁眼，马上摸到了床头桌上的枪，然后才想起来自己身在何方，下一秒，全身都放松下来。

 

“怎么？”

 

“早上好，Mr. Reese，”Finch的声音从门板另一侧传来，“我要下楼去健身房做我的理疗；如果你愿意，欢迎一起来。如果你不想的话，咖啡机就在厨房。”

 

“谢谢，Finch。”

 

‘邀请我和他一起健身。好啊，我猜这不失为一种让我进入他生活的方法。虽然和期待的有点不一样。’

 

Reese起床，伸展四肢，然后收拾停当，直接下到了前一晚Finch带他看过的家庭健身房（home gym）。

 

Harold躺在靠背上，正在做腿部推举（leg press bench），他十分努力地抬起五十磅重的杠铃片（plate），脸涨得通红，一层薄汗亮闪闪地挂在眉梢。Reese反应过来自己眼前的这一幕与平日里那个老板是多么地判若两人，连忙转过视线，改为打量房间的设备。很基础，但作为家用完全够了，包括地秤，跑步机，登山机（elliptical machine），卧推（bench-press bench），还有自由力量器材架（rack of free weights）。

 

“这些你全都用得着么？”Reese相当怀疑Harold在自由力量或者卧推上能举起多重。

 

“必须用不上啊！九……十。”Harold做完一组，躺平喘了一分多钟，直直看着Reese。“我出院之后很快就搬过来了，所以直接从目录上订购了‘家庭健身房4号’。那会儿我根本不知道自己最终能用得上哪种，所以这是最方便的。我从来没做过卧推，伤腿也没法上登山机，不过我磕磕绊绊也算在跑步机上走了五百多英里，而这个东西和我可是亲爱的老对手了。嗯，请自便——我还有两组要继续。”

 

“千万别让我打扰到你。”

 

“你才不会。”（You won't）

 

Harold的语气中有点什么不同寻常的腔调，而Reese偷眼望去，却只看见小个子男人继续开始下一组练习，于是他也坐到了复合高拉机（lat pull-down machine）的座椅上，将配重盘（plate）固定在120磅，试着拉了一下。在平时，如果他觉得自己需要锻炼，通常都会直接应用军队里的体能训练流程，俯卧撑，屈膝仰卧起，外加深蹲。他甚至都记不起来上次在健身房锻炼是什么时候了。

 

‘唔，估计我现在的体型应该好过预期。肯定是最近天天到处打坏人的缘故。’

 

前特工重新设定到150磅，开始做一组十二个的练习。第一组毫不费力，尽管到最后他的呼吸稍微有了点起伏。第二组就渐渐开始认真了，等到第五组，他已经出了汗，能感觉到咬紧牙关带来的刺痛。

 

稍事休息，他扭扭脖子，抖着手臂放松，未曾想竟然发现Finch在偷偷看自己。

 

‘也许他喜欢现在看到的？或者没准儿我他妈的只是太敏感了，都是那该死的梦。’

 

Reese的第三轮完成得相当艰苦：他汗如雨下，每次只拉到一半就要停下来大口喘气，而最后两次更是伴随着用力鼓劲儿的低吼。

 

放开扶手，前特工直接瘫在座椅上，足足喘了一分钟，才能坐起来伸展他消耗过度的肌肉。

 

Harold已经结束腿部练习，正坐在凳子上，一只手举着25磅的哑铃。Reese凝视眼前的男人，看他胳膊上随着动作而轻微隆起的肱二头肌，不由得微笑起来。小个子察觉了他的目光，于是他连忙扯开话题，语速飞快却又语调温和，不想让他的朋友认为自己是在嘲笑他。

 

“你这儿弄得可真不错。”

 

Finch唇边荡起一朵很小的微笑，略带窘迫地别开视线。

 

“没什么适合你用的，当然。我之前只是每天早上做例行的理疗，以免变得僵硬。不过当我明白自己会时常和你一起出外勤的时候，我就加了一些运动量，想着或许有一天我能尽量不成为你的累赘。”

 

“你从来都不是累赘，Harold。”

 

“是啊，我们最近的经历可是正相反呢。我想我大概能向你请教一下训练计划。”

 

“看上去你自己做的就是最适合的。”为了能不干坐着，Reese躺上倾斜板，开始做屈膝仰卧起。“尽管我始终认为，最好还是我教你一些基本的防身术。”前特工不吭不喘，以稳定的节奏轻松地一次又一次向前屈身。“你应该把那个登山机挪开，摆上几块垫子。”

 

“垫子？”

 

“第一课永远都是学习怎么摔倒却不受伤。”Reese改变姿势，不再双臂交叠胸前，而是抱住脑后，开始在起身的同时增加转体，先向左，再向右，于是每隔两次屈身，他就能看到Finch的脸。

 

“呃，我能明白这个逻辑。我会考虑的，Mr. Reese，而且我会把你列为首选。”

 

“我很乐意，Finch，随时效劳。”

 

倏地，前特工脑中闪过一道灵光，他们刚刚绝对是在和对方调情。尽管与通常概念有所偏差，但通过今天早上请他下来这一举动，Finch已经揭开了他的一点点隐私，在高高的围墙上拨出一道缝，让他窥见了不设防的自己，尽管只有惊鸿一瞥。而Reese在心里承认，他方才确实有点炫耀了，而且真的希望Finch喜欢他看到的一切。

 

‘现在，我们需要的只剩下靡靡之音和桑拿房，然后就能拍一部超棒的色情片了。’Reese暗叹，‘不过在进入桑拿房的场景之前，我得先搞明白这究竟是怎么回事。’

 

Finch做完哑铃练习，抓起一条毛巾，Reese见状也就不再继续，站了起来。

 

“你卧推能推到多重，Mr. Reese？”小个子男人突然问道。

 

“我也不清楚。我正经举重已经是好多年前的事了。”

 

“哦，那是什么时候？”

 

“伊拉克，部队驻扎在提克里特（Tikrit）的时候。娱乐中心（Rec Center）有相当完备的健身房，不去巡逻的时候我们就干这个。”

 

“想试试看么？我知道怎么在场监护（spot）。”

 

‘好罢，这事儿开始有点诡异了，’Reese想。‘但去他的。’

 

“当然，为什么不呢？”

 

前特工拿了几个50磅的配重盘（plate）装到横杆两边，在椅子上躺了下来。

 

Harold双手以完美的姿势在横杆下方虚扶，不过Reese猜想倘若自己真的托不起来，Finch也拿不动这个重量。他毫不怀疑小个子男人心里也清楚这一点。

 

John抓住横杆，深呼吸几下，把杠铃从搁架上拿了起来。他先是将之几乎抵在胸口，随即一个流畅的动作，双臂绷直，杠铃被稳稳推了上去。

 

“你这样看上去好像很容易似的。”

 

“本来就很容易。”

 

“那我能加几个盘子么？十磅？二十磅？”

 

Reese抿嘴微笑，不知道Harold是不是在和自己打趣，“两边再加十磅好了。”

 

Harold闻言，嘴角上扬，勾出一个欣喜的笑容。他固定好配重盘，Reese则再次抓住横杆，举了起来。Finch重新把双手虚扶在横杆下面，跟着大个子的节奏移动。前特工喘了口气，呼吸变得沉重起来。杠铃抬升的速度越来越慢，每次都比上一次失掉一分流畅，不过他还是认真地将手臂完全伸直，最后把杠铃放回了搁架。

 

“做得好Mr. Reese！我就知道你能行。”Finch朝他笑笑，却又羞赧地转过脸去。

 

“我想差不多可以吃早饭了，”他一边往门口走一边说，“你想先洗澡么？”

 

“事实上，我在打算先去外面把雪铲掉，让前门保持畅通。另外Bear还得散步，所以我会带他一起。”

 

“当然。那样的话，我就先给你煮好咖啡，等你回来。”

 

“你不用这么做的，Finch。”

 

“一点儿也不麻烦，”Harold没有回头，直接走上了楼梯。

 

~~~~~

 

从庞大的数据库中进行筛选，决定什么是相关的，什么是重要的，制定一系列行动方案，制定策略，检视计划的缺陷，做出修正，然后将计划付诸实施——所有这些，John Reese都谙熟于心，极其擅长。只不过这是第一次，数据变成了他自己的感受和情绪，而计划与决定关乎他个人的切身。前特工一边清理积雪，时不时团个雪球丢给Bear，一边在脑子里翻来覆去仔细思量：

 

_问题：我想要和Harold_ _发生关系么？这问题不对。不是重点。_

 

_问题：Harold_ _究竟是不是真的被我吸引了，还是所有这些都仅仅是我的想象？数据不足，无法得出可靠的答案，另外，这问题依旧不对。不是重点。_

 

_问题：我爱上Harold_ _了么？停。评估。问题正确。答案？我爱他。但我是爱上他了么？（in love_ _）_

 

_数据：他救了我的命。不止一次。那是感激，不是爱。他给了我一份工作，活下去的目标。再一次，是感激。我想保护他。这是友谊。和他在一起让我幸福——是他让我幸福。啊。我想让他幸福。啊哈。_

 

Reese回忆起每次早上走进图书馆的时候是怎样的感觉，端着他的咖啡Finch的茶，还有给他们仨的甜甜圈。他有时候就静静地停下脚步，只为了看Finch专注于电脑屏幕，十指在键盘上飞舞的侧影。

 

‘是啊，我是真的爱上他了，已经爱了很久，我猜。只不过我一直没意识到，因为我从来都觉得自己再也不可能有这种心动的感觉了。’

 

_风险评估。_

 

_风险：与Harold_ _有情感上的联系会使我们的工作效率大打折扣。_

 

Reese想到此处几乎笑了出来，他怎么能忘记停车场，火车站还有屋顶。事实上，他和Harold Finch之间已经存在的情感联系紧密得不可能再紧密了——他们俩都会为对方豁出一切，不止一次——工作效率早就毁得一塌糊涂，就好像真能有什么不同似的。

 

_风险：如果我猜错了——如果Harold_ _和我的感觉不一样，那么我就是用我们的友情做代价。在做出任何行动之前，我必须尽可能把风险系数降至最低，同样在我行动的时候，也必须确保让Harold_ _能全身而退。在我……准确地说，是什么来着？现在情况很不稳定；提前计划可能不太现实，我只要做好准备，见机行事就好。_

 

_问题：我想从他那里得到什么？答案：任何他愿意给我的。_

_问题：包括性么？答案：需要进一步探讨。_

 

Reese铲净了积雪，肩膀因为这一个小时的活动有些酸疼，好的那种酸痛。他需要洗个热水澡……或者没准儿是冷水澡也说不定。

 

~~~~~

 

Reese回到Finch的客房，脱了衣服，赤身走进浴室。他关上门，还落了锁。‘以防万一，’前特工想着，倒不是他希望Finch会在自己洗澡的时候闯进来。一边调节水温，他心里一边感激小个子男人的紧急备用发电机足够动力，能保持住这令人舒适的热度，然后便站到了蓬蓬头下面。水流冲刷他的头发，过了好久他都只是靠墙站着，心里想……他拿起肥皂，迅速又彻底地抹遍全身，双手拂过自己的皮肤，这让他的意识禁不住回到了昨天晚上的梦中。

 

他想象着是Finch在摸他。Finch的手指描过他的下巴，滑下他的胸膛，蹭过他的大腿。脑海中的画面还不足以让他情动，所以他开始怀疑，是不是自己搞错了，如果他根本对Harold的身体没有任何兴趣怎么办，如果他的那些情绪只不过是对友谊和感激的过度反应怎么办。他继续闭着眼，在黑暗中勾勒出Finch的脸，影像逐渐清晰。不是他熟悉的那副样子，不是被眼镜框，高高的衬衫领口还有领带武装起来的样子，而是更亲密的脸孔，没有眼镜，他那双又大又蓝的眼睛直直望着自己，全然地敞开，脆弱，渴求。

 

在幻想中，Reese更进一步，一只手托起他的脸，低头，四唇交接。在幻想中，Harold的嘴唇柔软，微微翕张，回应他，想往他。Reese想象着自己尝到了Harold唇瓣的味道，想象着他们的舌头交缠在一处。他想象自己一只手护着Harold的后颈，另一只手环绕那禁不起摧折的身子，紧紧扣在怀里。

 

想象着拥Harold在怀，细致地吻他，Reese开始硬了起来。在他脑中，他听见Harold发出小小的声音，自己则双手摩挲着他光裸的脊背，然后抓住对方圆润的臀瓣，用力捏了捏，同时舌面舔过挺立起来的乳尖。在他脑中，Harold努力凑近他的下巴，仰起头，主动索求，靠在Reese的身上，融进那火辣辣湿漉漉的亲吻中，给了John所有的一切。

 

然后幻想铺陈开来，Harold后撤一步，慢慢跪下身子。John伸手阻止他，‘别。’在淋浴间，John无声地张口。在他想象中，Harold回答，‘请让我来，我想要。’Reese看着Harold勉强跪在自己面前，然后带着某种虔诚的意味，把脸贴上了John下身潮湿的毛发，轻轻用鼻子拱着完全勃起的性器还有鼓胀的囊袋。他探出手，温柔描过Harold的脸，小个子男人则靠向这份碰触，闭了闭眼，然后用舌头打着转儿舔吮John的阴茎。

 

Reese用一只沾满肥皂滑溜溜的手握住自己，想象着看Finch给自己口交，同时上下撸动，开始比较和缓，但随着脑海中的画面给欲望推波助澜，他手里的动作也渐渐激烈起来。幻想中，Harold仰头，毫不犹豫迎接他的视线。然后John射了。

 

所以。只要想着他的舌头伸进Harold的嘴就能让他硬得像石头，而想象Harold给他口交则能让他直接像火箭升空那么猛烈地射出来——仅仅回想起那些幻影，已经令他胯下再度不安分地悸动。这对于身体吸引那个问题可算是相当深入的核查了。

 

‘我爱他，就像最亲爱的朋友。我知道他也这样爱着我。我信任他，性命相托。而且显然，我想要他。我觉得他也想要我。所以现在，我们，究竟要怎么做？’

 

~~~~~

 

时值下午三点左右，Finch正用笔记本上网，手机也连着线追踪暴风雪的最新进展。Reese花了几个小时给带过来的两把枪清理上油，正考虑晚上吃什么的时候，门铃响了。前特工抄起桌上的手枪，扔下擦枪布，走进厨房占据有利地形，在那里他能通过走廊一直看到前门。见Bear压低身子埋伏在侧，Reese朝Finch点点头。

 

小个子男人挺直肩膀，一瘸一拐地走到门口，一只手放在Bear的颈圈上，打开了门。面前站着的一男一女身着美国陆军作战服。

 

“下午好，先生。因为暴风雪导致了大面积停电，我们正在挨家挨户通知民众转移到紧急避难所。”

 

“我知道了，呃……我不会去避难所的，我在这儿很好。”

 

“你确定么，先生？停电可能持续一周，这意味着你需要生活供给……”

 

Reese不声不响出现在Finch身后的走廊，手巾搭在肩膀上，一幅乐呵呵居家过日子的模样。前特工目不转睛盯着年轻的中士，一面评估威胁等级一面来到门口，站在Finch身侧，半眯着眼，给了可怜的大兵一个相当严厉的‘别他妈烦我’的眼刀。据他观察，年轻的中士估计是用尽全力才控制住自己不致颤抖，‘肯定有过实战经验’，Reese忖度，一只手扶上门框，用手肘支撑身体，给中士相当完美地展示了一下他鼓胀结实的肱二头肌，顺便换个姿势，更贴近身前的人，肩窝距离Harold的鼻尖差不多只剩下三英寸远。他就这么站在小个子男人身后，胸膛几乎碰到了他的肩膀。

 

“我们在这儿很好，中士，”Reese开口，注意到大兵因为惊讶而微微瞪大的眼睛。不过他更在乎Harold对于私人空间的反应。起初，小个子男人的身体僵硬了片刻，但没过几秒就放松下来，听见Reese说话，Harold甚至让自己向后靠了一点点，促进了两人之间的身体接触。Reese也回应般地略微向前倾，随即就将注意力放在了士兵的身上，以防自己因为Harold几乎主动的接近而太过欣喜失了分寸。

 

“我同意您说的。”站在中士身后的年轻女下士带着赞美的语气喃喃道。

 

“够了，下士。”中士提醒。

 

“我很抱歉，长官，先生们，我们只是需要查看大家是不是都安好，确保每个人都知道避难所的事情。这里有传单，上面印着紧急求救电话，不过万望您能在确实必要的时候再打，现在所有资源都很紧张。哦，这儿还有关于宵禁的通知。”

 

“我们保证遵守宵禁规定，谢谢你，中士。”Finch温和道。

 

“好吧，那，日安，先生们。”中士说着转身，却发现自己被年轻的下士挡住了去路，小姑娘还在两眼放光地盯着Reese。

 

“下士！”

 

“是的，中士，对不起，长官，”随着她的声音，两位士兵离开了。

 

Reese目送他们消失在视线中，忍不住裂开嘴傻笑，Finch则关上门，重新落锁。

 

“你这么做真的有必要么？”小个子男人蹙眉，有些困扰地问。

 

“什么真的有必要，Finch？”Reese假装无辜，打算看事情究竟会往什么方向走。

 

“你知道我在说什么，Mr. Reese。”

 

“我让那个中士有点儿不舒服了，而这会令他更愿意离开，不再管我们。”

 

“你凭什么那么确定？”

 

“简单心理学，Finch——如果他因为觉得我们是一对同性伴侣而过多地在意，那就说明他是厌同者（homophobe），就凭这点他也不算个好人。所以为了掩饰自己，他会尽快离开我们，去关心隔壁那对儿夫妇。”

 

“好吧，希望你是对的。”

 

“我就是。”

 

~~~~~

 

吃过Reese再次下厨准备的美味晚餐，两人站在水池边一起洗盘子，Finch适时地提出了再下一盘棋的建议。

 

“和昨天晚上一样的赌注？”Reese问。

 

Harold顿了一秒，没有作答，于是前特工柔声道，“我们不用一定这样的，Finch，要是你——”

 

“不……当然，如果你愿意，我们就再赌一次。而这次只会让我更有赢的动力。”

 

所以他赢了。Reese的确已经尽力，但一直看着Finch的动作，看着他每下一步，手指流连在木质棋子之上，还是让他分了心，更影响了他的专注。

 

“我想这代表该你问我问题了，Finch。”

 

Harold点头，垂下视线。Reese不知道他究竟是在思考还是在试着鼓起勇气。Finch再次抬头，眼中闪着某些Reese说不清的情绪。

 

“当你还在CIA的时候，他们让你做过的最糟糕的事情是什么？”

 

“你已经看过我的档案了，你清楚他们派给我的每一个任务。”

 

“没错，我看过你的档案，全部都看过。我知道你所有任务的战术细节。我知道白纸黑字上那些可怕的事实。而我不知道的，是那些始终让你挥之不去的噩梦究竟是什么。你到底为了什么而如此憎恨自己。”

 

“所以这就是你想知道的？”

 

“是的。”

 

Reese压下怒火。Finch以为自己是谁，有资格问他这些？戳破Reese的过去，撕开他无法从档案里知道的信息。玩起业余心理学家了，是么？可能他觉得这是为了Reese好，他觉得自己在帮忙。Reese暗暗叹了口气，‘这可能就是他认为自己在做的事。好吧，那这回他可失算了。’

 

目光稳定地落在Harold身上，Reese开始用毫无波澜的语气，讲述那些循环往复出现在噩梦中的情景。他说到那个村庄，歪歪斜斜的老房子，年久失修的清真寺。他说到灌进口中的沙尘是怎样的味道，砂砾打在脸上割出血痕是怎样的感觉。他说到他们搜索，挖掘，爆破。他说到流离失所的跛腿老人，瑟瑟发抖的柔弱女子。扯着嗓子大声质问，发疯一般哭泣着回答。他说到那些孩子。

 

没有眼泪。Reese多年前就已经哭干了所有的泪水。除了疲惫而单调的声音，什么都没有。他说到他们是怎样处理那少部分胆敢反抗的人。他说到子弹撕碎了小小的伤痕累累的身子。鲜血四溅。凄厉哀嚎。火光冲天。恶臭扑鼻。

 

“有时候，在战争里，人们对同类的残忍行为是可以接受的。真正让我们成为野兽的是我们对孩子犯下的罪。”Reese的声音在最后几个字里破碎了。

 

Harold静静坐着听他讲，眼睛自始至终没有离开过Reese一秒，嘴唇抿成一道线。小个子男人没有说话，也没有动，直到Reese讲完了他的故事，他依旧没有说话，也没有动，时间就像凝滞了一般，很久之后，他才慢慢从椅子里站起来。Reese有些希望他就这么走出房间，因为自己能处理这个。他没法面对的，是Finch表达出任何支持或者同情。而Finch居然向他这边迈了一步，Reese不由得在脑子里尖叫起来。

 

‘别碰我。不管你做什么都别碰我。我受不了这个。我受不了你的宽恕，你的救赎，你的安慰——不管你想给我什么，我都受不了。不是现在。不行。不是这个。只要，别碰我。求求你，求求你，不要。’

 

Finch并没有走过来，而是转个弯，走到餐柜，给自己又倒了一杯酒。他拿着瓶子放在Reese的玻璃杯旁边，然后沉默地坐到了前特工对面。

 

Reese的惊惶平复下来。他慢慢呼吸，重新控制住了自己。

 

Finch开口了。

 

“你是个好人，John。”

 

“你凭什么这样说？”Reese苦涩地反驳。

 

“因为如果你不是好人，那些事就不会伤你这么深。”

 

Reese愣了，拼命吸收着Finch的话。他从没这样想过，但这是真的。如果他真的变成了怪物，变成了有些时候他相信自己就是的那种魔鬼，那么他不会觉得这么痛彻心扉。

 

“再下一盘棋么？”Finch问。

 

Reese沉默，他想拒绝，可又不想带着如此沉重的思绪上床睡觉。专心棋盘能给他的脑子一个整理的机会，让他从阴暗的回忆中挣扎出来。

 

“好吧。接着赌么？”

 

“如果你愿意。”

 

“好。”Reese决心这次一定要赢。然后他赢了。

 

前特工坐在椅子里，间或抿一口白兰地，假装是在考虑自己想问Finch的问题。其实他早就想好了，自从今天早上洗澡的时候就想好了；他只是需要等待最佳时机而已。刚刚对Finch的怒气在棋局开始的几次过招之间便已烟消云散。

 

又沉默地坐了五分钟，Finch难得地有些焦虑，站了起来。

 

“我希望你别介意，Mr. Reese。趁你考虑的功夫，我活动活动腿脚。”

 

“没问题，Finch，请便。”

 

他看着小个子男人又把手中的酒杯倒满，并且示意帮他也再加一些，Reese礼貌地谢绝了。他留意到今天晚上Finch比前一晚喝了更多的酒——其实并没有到离谱的地步，可前特工从没见过他的朋友喝这么多。他等着Finch浅浅抿了一口，然后将玻璃杯放在边桌上。他等着Finch站起来，走到窗边，怔怔望着玻璃外纷飞的雪花，暴风雪已经小多了，却还没有停。Reese一动不动地观察，等待，直到他看见Finch僵硬的肢体放松下来，才静静起身，默默走到小个子的背后。

 

“所以，你已经想到要问什么了么，Mr. Reese？”Finch转身，发现Reese几乎要贴上来了，连忙后退。

 

Reese数了一次心跳的时间，回答，

 

“是的。”

 

“好罢，什么问题？”

 

Reese没有出声；他只是抬起手，双臂撑在窗框上，拢住Finch的头，把他的朋友圈在自己的胳膊和他背后的窗户之间。前特工又上前半步，让两人的身体只有一寸之遥，近到足以确定Finch能感受到他的存在。

 

他望进Finch的双眼，看到了纠缠成一团的紧张和希冀。他保持这个姿势，终于开口，声音低沉，却带着不容置疑的笃定，

 

“你想从我这儿得到什么，Harold？”

 

Harold Finch只用一个词就给出了他最完整最诚实的回答：

 

“一切。”（Everything）

  

Reese思量，Finch能从自己的眼睛里看到什么，希望那是信任，还有爱，还有他一直蠢蠢欲动的渴求。慢慢倾身，他低下头，温柔地用自己的唇覆上了Harold的。

 

那很软，很甜，还有哦，真的特别好。Harold回吻他，同样地温柔，几乎一动不动，甚至不敢呼吸。John又一次吻他，非常轻，只是堪堪擦过他的唇瓣。

 

John心跳如鼓，却没有多做任何事，只是继续吻着Harold，温存，轻柔，想往——渴望——缓慢而甜蜜，撩拨着欲望。他会让Harold引领，让Harold带他们进入这全新的领域。他感觉到Harold的嘴微微张开，含住了自己的下唇，轻啃着，无声地要求更多。于是他也张开自己的唇，一分一分增加亲吻的力道，每一下触碰流连的时间都比前一下更长一点儿。

 

Harold永远都知道他，当这个——如果——这个时刻到来的时候，知道John会如此温柔，如此关切，现实比他能想象到的一切加起来还要好得多。Harold抬起右手，轻轻扶住John的体侧，手指就落在他的臀上。

 

John把这看作一种信号，伸臂环住Harold，一只手搂着他的背，另一只手护着他的脖颈，与前一晚他安慰小个子男人时是一模一样的姿势。他们的亲吻依旧温柔，小心探索着彼此，陶醉于暖暖的情潮。

 

Harold能感觉到前特工贴在自己胸口那快速有力的心跳，John想要这个，生理学上的证据让小个子男人激动得头晕目眩。他另一只手也抱住对方，抚上他的后腰，拉着他靠近，想要更多身体接触。他们的身子从胸膛到膝盖紧紧贴在一起，Harold对此甘之如饴，抱着那个人，也被那个人拥抱，被John强壮有力的手臂温柔地拥抱。

 

 

Harold的舌尖第一次试探性轻舔他的唇，带起的震颤沿着John的脊柱直冲他胯下。前特工张开嘴，尝到混着白兰地的甜美气息，是Harold。情欲温暖而舒缓地在全身漫延，一点儿都不着急。Harold的左手上上下下摩挲着他的脊背，从腰带到发梢，一次又一次。接下来，John的T恤下摆被卷了上去，小个子男人的手指碰到了他后腰的肌肤。Reese轻轻呻吟，震动在胸腔中引起共鸣。

 

这声音直接击中了Harold的下体。柔缓温存的爱抚，深入探索的亲吻，那么美妙，可现在Harold开始感受到了纯然的欲望。他一只手探入高个子的T恤，手指轻轻沿着John的脊柱描画。John再次呻吟，带着愉悦，带着因为他才有的愉悦，而Harold从没经历过比这更令人激动，更加使他情潮翻涌的事情了。所以他拉扯着从裤腰中拽出John的T恤，两只手臂环抱上去，搂住那宽阔结实，肌肉发达的脊背。

 

John放开Harold的唇，转而亲吻他的下巴，沿着颌线舔到他的耳朵。

 

“如果你打算给我脱衣服，Harold，”他柔声道，“或许我们应该上楼。”

 

Harold退后一点，看见John在对自己微笑。有那么一小会儿他只是怔怔望着那温暖、全然敞开的笑容，沉溺在John的放松和快乐之中，随即震惊地领悟到，那其实是爱。是和他相爱。就在这里，直接滚到在地板上，随便把衣衫丢到一边，四肢交缠，固然是个诱人的选择，可一想到John Reese全身赤裸，四肢展开，在他的床上——那让Harold不由得屏住呼吸，性器也狠狠抽动着表示赞同。

 

正因为两人紧贴彼此，John才能感觉到Finch胯下的动静，忍不住勾着嘴角挑眉。

 

“这是因为想着你脱光衣服在我床上样子，所以没错。上楼。”

 

Reese又在Harold唇边偷了个吻，小个子男人松开手臂，离开了他的怀抱。他们看着对方，‘我都不敢相信这真的发生了，你呢？’两人脸上的微笑似乎都在这样说着。

 

“你先上去……我随后就来。”Reese的声音都在发颤。

 

Harold轻轻点头，拿起之前照亮的电灯笼，朝楼上走去。

 

John动作迅速又不失谨慎地吹灭书房的蜡烛，检查过前门的门锁。Harold还没走到二楼他就已经蹿上去了，跟在小个子身后，却在走到自己的房间时停了下来。

 

Harold听见他的脚步声消失，转过头。

 

“接着走吧，”前特工顺从道。

 

“你不介意？”

 

“我介意，但我知道这样你会更舒服，因为我想……我不想让这件事有任何不顺利的地方。”

 

“谢谢。”Reese进门，从床头桌上拿起手枪，自从下午纽约国民警卫队（New York National Guard）来过之后他就把枪放在那儿了，然后跟着Finch来到他的卧室。Bear正窝在里面，吐着舌头，仰头，一脸期待地看着他们。

 

“抱歉了伙计，这回不行。”Reese拍拍他，用荷兰语命令狗狗“警戒”。Bear失望地走出来，Harold和John则迈进去，关上了门。

 

 

Reese径直走向床头柜，把枪放好，又从兜里掏出Zippo点亮了Finch之前摆在那里的蜡烛。

 

“现在，我们怎样？”Harold见John转过身，问道，同时伸向他的T恤下摆。

 

“让我来。”Reese用一个流畅的动作脱掉自己的T恤，直接扔在脚边的地板上。

 

Harold对眼前的美景发出了小小的赞叹。

 

“没什么是你之前没见过的。”Reese在Harold毫不掩饰的评估般的目光下有些窘迫，只好用自嘲的口气当作逃避。

 

“是啊，”Harold踏前一步，“但这回，我能碰碰你了。”小个子男人双手抚上Reese宽阔结实的胸膛，张开手指，慢慢沿着形状漂亮的胸肌一路向下，来到紧绷的腹肌。

 

Reese闭了闭眼，沉醉在如此诱惑的感官中。‘这个。这就是我想要的。这就是我需要的。这就是我知道我能从他那里得到的。’Finch羽毛般轻微的触碰让他因渴望而疼痛，但那是好的疼痛，他欢迎的疼痛，至少就这么一次，就这么一晚，他有时间慢慢来，有时间能一点一点探索，有时间能发现自己想要的东西，能放松，能真的去享受。Reese觉得Harold又贴近了些，因为有两片潮湿柔软的嘴唇也加入了手指的舞蹈，在他肌肤上划出一连串的火花。

 

Harold在Reese喉咙下方落了个轻吻，然后用嘴唇沿着他的锁骨来回摩挲。常年敲击键盘而带着薄茧的指尖刷过敏感的乳头，见John猛地抽了口气，他笑了，接着用舌头和唇瓣舔上另一边。

 

“哦，上帝。Harold。上帝啊。”Reese发自内心庆幸他引以为傲的自控，因为这几乎耗尽了他的每一丝意志，才能让自己保持静止，任凭Harold在他身上予取予求。

 

Harold不太明白为什么John会让他主导，不过他太了解自己的朋友了，知道这样是John想要的——至少是现在他想要的。Harold很确定John不会一直这样自控，但在有限的时间里，他决定充分利用。小个子男人两手开始解John裤子上的纽扣，突然想到了什么似的，硬生生停了下来。

 

“怎么了？”Reese立刻问他。

 

“我没料到会这样。”

 

“我知道——这只是……就这么发生了。”

 

“我不是那个意思，我是说，我没料到这个，所以我刚刚意识到我们的必需品中有个明显的疏漏。”

 

Reese总算明白Finch在说什么，默默从后兜拽出了短短一串铝膜小包，放在床头桌上。“我拿枪的时候，”他解释，“就是以防万一……”看见Harold沉下了脸，前特工的声音越来越低，终于闭了嘴。小个子别开视线，又不情不愿地看回来。

 

“我没权利过问……”

 

“自从我们认识以后，Zoe Morgan。两次。没别人了。”

 

“我……就像我说的，我没权利……”

 

“你当然有权利。从现在开始，你有权问我任何你想要或者需要知道的事情。但我不敢保证每次都能回答得上来。”

 

“谢谢你，John。”

 

“不客气。Harold？”

 

“什么？”

 

“有些事我需要问你。”

 

“说吧。”

 

“你以前做过这个么？”

 

“我就当你指的是男性性伴侣。是的。很久以前了，不过没错，我曾经做过。”

 

“大学里好奇做一回当实验？”Reese猜测。

 

“我想你可以这样讲。但没多久我就发现，对我来说，一个人的才智和心灵，远比他们解剖学意义上的特征来得更为重要。”

 

Reese对这相当Finch式的用词和见解裂开嘴傻笑。

 

“你呢？”

 

“什么？”

 

“你以前做过这个么？”

 

“你是说你不知道？”Reese故意用了他们站在图书馆讨论的语气，就是那种，当Finch问一些明明写在档案里的有关他身份背景的事情，而他也知道老板绝对早就黑进数据库拿到了资料通读过好几遍。

 

“你的性心理资料显示你不反对潜在可能的同性性行为，无论你的军队记录或者你的CIA档案都没有明确记载你有同性性伴侣。所以不，我不知道你的性经历中是否曾经有过这方面的尝试。”

 

“好罢，我不会管那些叫尝试。更像同志救急。不过没错，我以前做过。”

 

“好了，现在我们已经确认，我俩都不是处子，那么劳驾我们能回到之前的议题，让你脱光衣服在我的床上了么？”

 

Reese哈哈大笑，伸臂拉过Finch，紧紧搂在怀里。

 

“上帝啊，我爱你，Harold！”

 

既然John已经把Harold圈住了，他决定好好吻一吻自己的爱人，心动不如行动。然后稍微退开，前特工两手来到了Harold衬衫最上面的纽扣处。

 

“可以么？”（May I）

 

“是的。”Harold垂下手臂，摘下袖扣，同时John一颗一颗纽扣地解开他的衬衫，将织物滑下他的肩膀。Reese一只手贴上Harold的脸颊，手指碰了碰他的眼镜框。

 

“不戴这个，你能看得清么？”

 

“是的。”

 

“可以么？”（May I）

 

“是的。”

 

Reese慢慢摘下Harold的眼镜，折好，放在床头桌上，就挨在自己的枪旁边。他端详着那小方桌，想着究竟能有多少次机会看到这样的情景，Harold的眼镜挨着他的枪，前一晚他自己的话回响在耳畔，‘因为那天总归会到来，下周，或者下个月，或者明年，当我动作不够快的时候……’他转身，面对Harold。

 

“过来。”

 

前特工把小个子男人搂在怀里，紧紧抱着，想要留住这一刻，想要让自己能忘记，哪怕只有几分钟，忘记全世界，除了Harold和自己肌肤相亲的感觉，Harold发间温和的味道萦绕鼻端，Harold的心脏一下又一下，贴着他的心口跳动。

 

“我也爱你，John。”Harold低语，Reese吻过他的头顶，然后是他的脖子，脸颊，他的嘴。这一次，温存被激情所取代。

 

Reese两手滑过Harold的后背，感觉到了轻微的畏缩。他猛地想起Harold昨天跛得多么厉害，暗暗诅咒自己没能早些意识到，此刻让他不得不用伤腿站立或许会带来严重的疼痛。前特工轻轻把怀里的人转个身，带着他走到床边。等Harold的腿碰到了床垫，Reese中断了亲吻，两手扶着对方的肩，让他小心坐下。

 

“这样能舒服点儿。”Reese绕到床的另一边，点亮床头桌上的蜡烛。他爬上床，坐到Harold身旁，小个子男人正仰面躺着，眼睛朝上，怔怔望着他。Reese没敢动。

 

“怎么了？”

 

“我怕伤到你。”

 

“我不会碎的。”

 

“我知道。但你一直都在疼。”

 

“通常来讲，没错。我告诉你吧，如果我现在能不疼得那么厉害，我肯定会直接趴在你身上，相信我。我会没事的，John。”

 

“如果你确切告诉我都是哪里在疼，我就会不那么担心。”

 

“要不然，我直接给你看？”Finch说着，两手伸到长裤的纽扣。

 

“好的。我只是……”Reese翻身，两下脱去自己的长裤和内裤，又翻回来，侧躺着。见Finch挣扎地要把长裤从脚踝上抖掉，前特工便伸手帮忙，然后把衣服放到了床边，继续看着他。

 

“我知道这不怎么好看。”Harold静静开口。

 

John把一只手轻轻放在Harold受伤的腿上。那里有个棒球大小的凹陷，粗糙狰狞地嵌在大腿肌肉上，网状伤疤从臀部蜿蜒至膝盖，那些深长的创口被整齐的外科手术缝线分割开来。

 

“你怎么活下来的？”

 

“我不知道。把我拼回来的医生们也不知道。那个洞有二乘四大小，用了四个小时的手术才清理出了全部的炸弹碎片。我本应该死于失血过多，或者直接瘫痪——顺便，还有两节椎骨粉碎，所以需要做C3到C5脊椎融合术，我肯定你能从我行动的方式上看出来——或者更确切地说，是从我做不了的动作上看出来。”Harold叹了口气，继续叨念，“我的骨盆那一侧摔坏了。膝盖骨里有个金属板，股骨头也用钢和特氟纶（Teflon）做了人工置换。我的股骨有两处骨折，做了一个月的牵引。我的膝盖一半都是塑料，胫骨和腓骨轻微损伤，只分别骨折了一处，但踝关节和脚都受了重伤。里面插了很多钢针。我的踝关节后来只能做非常有限的运动，这也是导致跛足的重要原因。伤腿的脚跟没有任何感觉，但脚趾还能动。差不多吧。”

 

John视线向下，扫过Harold脚上已经淡化的疤痕组织，看到他慢慢动了动脚趾。

 

“臀部和踝关节是最严重的。每当我走得太多或者太快，给了它太多的压力，臀部就会非常疼，而脚踝永远都……相当不舒服。”

 

“脚踝真可恶。”

 

“没错。你看，现在我终于让你脱光了躺在我的床上，劳驾咱们能不再讨论我的病史了么，应该……”Harold停下来，眼看着John靠近，前特工用强有力的胳膊支撑自己，低头朝他浅笑。

 

“应该什么，Harold？”John故意问道，眼睛闪闪发亮，手指自下而上，轻轻划过Harold迅速勃起的阴茎。

 

“和我做爱，John。”（Make love to me）

 

John望进Harold的眼睛，看到那双眸中映射着他自己的爱他自己的信任他自己的渴求。于是他俯身，温柔吻上Harold的唇，看着对方慢慢闭上眼睛。John用指尖扫过小个子男人的胸膛，引起了他们俩一致的满足叹息。真高兴能有这么一会儿，只是看着Harold平静放松的表情，温存地爱抚他，John让自己沉溺进去，享受这份探索。

 

强有力的手指战斗时只一击就能取人性命，可此时却在敏感的乳尖上上下起舞。结实的手曾经沾满了温热的鲜血，可此时却轻柔抚慰，带来的只有愉悦。这男人被威胁过，折磨过，追杀过，现在却被关心着，被渴望着，被爱着。这颗早已粉碎干涸的老心终于找到了重获生机的力量。

 

John凑近Harold的胸口，在手指点燃的一连串火花上落下令人酥麻的轻吻。

 

“我会这样开始了解你，Harold，”前特工呢喃，双唇吻过Harold的肩膀。“我会好好认识你的每一寸皮肤，记住哪里能让你浑身颤抖。”John吻过他的下巴，轻咬他的耳垂，继续用灵巧的手指寻宝一般向下。“我会找到每一处特殊的地方，能让你喘息呻吟。我会追随你的每一道伤疤，把那当成是通往你所有秘密的地图。”

 

极尽淫靡的耳语火焰般烧过Harold的全身。“John，”他叹息，伸手拉着上面的男人伏下来，渴望肌肤相亲，渴望感觉到对方，想要摩擦，想要拥抱，想要戳刺。John小心翼翼满足Harold对身体接触的想往，却坚持用膝盖和手肘支撑自己的大部分重量。如果Harold不知道John这么做完全是下意识地，不假思索，这或许会让他皱眉。

 

小个子男人双手尽力拂过John的每一寸皮肤，揉捏磨蹭抓挠，手指描过新伤旧疤，寻找着能让John回应自己，能让John抽气呻吟的敏感点。最终他一只手来到John的大腿间，握住那粗厚沉重的阴茎，慢慢地，毫不含糊地从上到下撸过，灵活的指尖撩拨着John的囊袋，然后又回到顶端，重新变为羽毛般轻微的碰触。

 

John低头，亲吻Harold的嘴，他的下巴，他的喉管，他的肩膀，和他额头相抵，深深望进他的双眸，试着平复呼吸，以便能说出完整的句子。

 

“你想要什么？”

 

“我想要你占有我，John。”（take me）

 

John闭了闭眼，无法面对Harold脸上如此深切的渴求和欲望。Harold，那个给了他工作，给了他活下去的目标，给了他一个家，给了他全部的爱情和认可的男人，此时此刻，把自己也彻底地给了他。

 

“你确定么？”

 

“是的。我想要这个。我想要你，想要你的全部。我想要感觉到你在我里面，John。我想要你占有我，让我成为你的。我想让你把自己也全部都给我。我想要你的每个部分，想要你能给出的所有。”

 

这可能么？两个早已破碎只剩空壳的人；两个既没有希望也没有未来，全靠执拗的目标继续走下去的人；可能在一起么？这两个人能够互相将对方填补完满么？

 

“我们需要……”

 

“床头桌。”

 

“怎么做？”

 

“我想，如果我用受伤的那侧躺着，你在我后面？”

 

“好啊，没问题。”John哑声道。

 

前特工翻身，打开床头桌的抽屉。他找到个似乎形状差不多的小瓶，抓在手里。Harold点点头，慢慢撑着自己转身，塞了两个枕头垫着脖子，抬起好的那一侧膝盖，方便John的进入。John哽咽了，Harold用如此残破脆弱的身体为他准备，让他一时间难以承受。‘慢一些，温柔些，无论怎样，慢一些，温柔些。’他命令自己。躺到Harold身后，John紧紧抱住他，用自己身体的热量驱走周围微寒的空气，拉过一条毯子盖在两人身上。他打开瓶盖，挤了些油膏在指间，等待着用体温捂热的功夫，他轻轻吻过Harold的肩膀，后颈，耳朵，鬓角。

 

“我爱你，”他低语，想起了最初只是半开玩笑地这样说过，但现在，他希望Harold能明白他是认真的，他是在用全部身体，整颗心，整个灵魂表达。手指轻轻蹭过小个子男人的臀谷，他听见Harold浅浅叹息，于是仔细按揉他阴囊后方最敏感的肌肤，一根手指指尖略微施力，压进了那皱褶的入口。他感到Harold放松下来，靠进他的胸膛，于是伸出原本垫在对方脖子下的手臂，揽过他，把Harold抱在怀里。

 

“还好么？”他问道，需要确定自己没有导致任何疼痛或者不适。

 

“非常好。这就是我想象中应该有的样子。”

 

“你想这事儿有一阵子了，是么？”揶揄的字句，却不失温存，John又多挤了些油膏，重新开始拓展。他再次亲亲Harold的肩膀，一边用拇指指腹撩拨早已挺立起来的乳尖，一边推进了一根手指。

 

“我真希望自己能转过头吻你，John，告诉你这感觉有多么美妙。”

 

“Shhh……只要放松，交给我，让我给你我能给的一切，”John又捏捏Harold的乳尖，探身沿着那人的锁骨一直舔到喉咙下方的凹陷处，留下一道水痕。

 

 

Harold闭上眼。他让自己沉浸在John的温暖之中，沉浸在他的气息，他的碰触，他满腔满意的爱里。他让自己去感受，润滑的手指在他的神经末梢扇风点火，温暖的唇瓣湿漉漉的舌头对于压制那渐成燎原之势的欲望毫无帮助。Harold模模糊糊听见了什么声音，然后才意识到那是自己一边挺动下身追逐快感一边发出的呻吟。

 

John低沉的喉音鼓励着他，现在已经有两根手指在Harold体内了，小心扩展，扭转施压，让他继续准备好接受第三根。前特工自己的阴茎硬得发痛，顶在Harold大腿后面，他敏感的反应毫无疑问考验着John‘慢一些，温柔一些’的决心。

 

“John，拜托。”Harold又一次挺起下身。

 

“Shh……放松。我们有一整晚呢。”

 

“当你让我感觉这么好的时候，我怎么可能放松……啊啊啊。”Harold嘶声，John适时推进了第三根手指，格外谨慎地动作着。现在小个子男人的每一次呼气都带着软软的叹息，John一点一点转动手指，指端曲起，找到了Harold的前列腺，轻轻地按了按。

 

“John，哦我的上帝啊John。”Harold向后伸手，搂住他的屁股用力揉捏，不得不让自己在官能的巨浪中找到一个支点。小个子男人的抓挠让John又向前顶了顶，坚硬充血的阴茎戳着Harold的大腿，他忍不住低吼一声。

 

“你能感觉到我有多想要你么，Harold？我有多需要你？”

 

“是的John，拜托，是的。占有我吧John，我准备好了，拜托。”

 

John转动深深埋在Harold体内的三根手指，指节再次蹭过他敏感的腺体，然后退了出来。他伸手拿过床头桌上的安全套。

 

“我会再去做一次检查，为了保证安全，然后我们就能不用这个了，但现在……”这可算不上什么令人情动的枕边私语，不过John需要在撕开包装，戴好安全套的时候让自己稍稍冷静下来。

 

“你准备好了么，Harold？”John问道，换个姿势，用手肘和膝盖完全撑起自己的重量。

 

“是的。”

 

前特工慢慢推送，起初只是浅浅地尝试，让Harold有足够时间调整适应。

 

“上帝，John。感觉太好了。太好了。拜托再来，John。我想要你，我想要你的全部，拜托John。上帝啊，这简直太好太好了。”字字句句几乎是毫无意识地尖叫出来，Harold半是喘息半是啜泣，John一寸一寸进入，直到他深深地埋进全部。小个子男人用手扳着膝盖努力把双腿敞得更大，鼓励John更深、更用力地操弄。

 

John额头抵在Harold肩上，歇了一分钟，重新控制住自己。

 

“我不想伤了你，”他用唇蹭过Harold的脸颊，轻吻他的嘴角。

 

“你不会的。拜托John，给我你的全部。我需要你，我想要你能给我的所有。”

 

“Harold。”这是个不顾一切的请求，所以John稍微退出来一些，然后重重挺进。

 

“就是这样，John。是的。拜托再来，John，再来。”

 

John无法拒绝这个。无法拒绝他的任何请求。他知道自己永远不会违背Harold任何事情，再也不会了，这辈子，直到生命终结。Harold想要他的全部，想要他能给出的所有，而John无法拒绝他。

 

Harold大口喘气，呜咽着呻吟着，承受John在他体内缓慢深入有力的戳刺，一下一下让快感堆叠得更高，终于Harold濒临崩溃，每个神经末梢都被带着火花的电流舔舐，他听见自己一遍又一遍哭喊John的名字。John的阴茎在他身体里毫无阻隔地律动，带着强烈的占有欲，到达了他从未想过会如此空虚的地方，然后用全部爱意将他填满。

 

John听见Harold喘息间一遍又一遍唤自己的名字，如同祈求，又像是祷告。这……这个……他……他勉强收拾起碎裂成片的自控，却再也坚持不了多久。他太想要了，Harold在他身下的叹息呻吟令他无法忍耐。John一只手找到了Harold的大腿，他的腰胯，摸进他腿间，五指缠绕上Harold高高昂起、涨得通红的阴茎。

 

Harold惊喘。John的手指包裹住他，那么温暖润滑，轻柔而笃定。还能有什么比这更多？John怎么可能再从他身体中撩拨出更多欢愉……从他的灵魂中？但是他真的可以。他用手指轻轻扫过，细细揉捏，与进出Harold身体的动作完美契合，John带Harold在欲望顶端攀得更高。

 

“就快了。我就要忍不住了John。请尽情占有我，拿走任何你需要的。为我射出来。”（Take what you need, please）

 

John无法拒绝他任何事情，哪怕是他自己的快感也不行。一次、两次楔入，他同时撸动，感觉到对方在自己身下整个绷紧了。手指再配合下身动作最后一次，随着Harold的热液喷薄而出，他听见了尖利的哭嚎。小个子男人浑身僵直到不可思议的地步，持续了很久，终于完全释放出来。而这也是John激动到无法自制的巅峰：Harold在他身下高潮，让他整个世界都凝聚成了一点，爆炸开来，白光刺眼，无尽的欣喜和愉悦，最幸福的解脱。

 

他慢慢恢复意识，首先听见的是Harold粗重的喘息，然后才发觉身下有一具温暖的躯体。本能地动了动，他撑起身子，小心翼翼地退了出来。

 

Harold恋恋不舍地吭了一声，John吻了吻他的肩膀。

 

“马上回来。”前特工迅速清理了一下，把安全套包在纸巾里丢进垃圾桶，然后爬回被单下面。

 

“你能翻身么，要不要我帮忙？”

 

“我没事。”Harold翻身躺平，朝John笑笑。

 

“比没事要好得多。那个……是你想要的么？”

 

“简直是完美。远远好过我能想象的任何情景。谢谢你，John。”

 

“我爱你。”John简单地回答，就好像这能解释一切，而某种程度上，这确实可以。

 

“过来这儿？”

 

Harold动了动，躺到John张开的双臂间，脑袋枕着大个子的胸口，胳膊占有性地环住他。

 

“我也爱你。这是……我很久以来一直都想要的。”

 

“你应该说点儿什么。”

 

“比如？顺便说一句，John，我爱上你了？”

 

“这也没那么伤人吧。”

 

“我没有你的勇气。”

 

“你有我的勇气。你拥有我的全部。一如既往，地老天荒。”（Now and always）

 

“而你拥有我能给你的一切，只要你要，只要我有。”（always will）

 

 

John睡得很浅，只是偶尔打个盹儿，不过他花了几乎整晚的时间抱着Harold，看着这男人的睡颜。四肢交缠的暖意让他从心里高兴，而Harold一只有力的手臂揽着他，就好像最安全的港湾。

 

~~~~~

 

当早上Harold醒来，试着起身，John阻止了他，“待着别动，现在还用不着起来呢。我会去烧水冲我的咖啡，还有你的茶。”

 

“暴风雪……”小个子男人睡意朦胧地问。

 

“我会去看的。”

 

Harold顺从地闭上眼睛，等John把冒着清新热气的马克杯放在床头柜上时又醒了过来，眼瞅着前特工爬上床。Harold视线闪躲，有些担心，觉得经过那一夜两人之间会变得别扭尴尬，不过John只是凑近他，又把他拉进怀里。于是Harold放心了，知道从此他不会再失去，不会再孑然一身踽踽而行。

 

“我们以后会怎样？”他问，大脑中理智的部分需要明确，如果不能知道身处何地，至少要知道面向何方。

 

“我不知道，我从没经历过这个。”

 

“经历什么？”

 

“有一段……亲密关系。这个……可以这样说么？”

 

“是啊，John，这就是。我猜我们可以一边交往一边搞清楚。看上去人们就是这样做的，大多数人。至少，我是这样理解的。”

 

“听上去可真不错。”

 

 

END

 


End file.
